BROKEN PROMISE
by omggochichi
Summary: Goku adjusted his bootstraps & grabbed his bo-staff. He was getting ready for war, it wasn't his war but he'd made a promise. He would help the Bellypoke defeat their enemy and he would marry the chief's daughter. The Ox Kingdom was fed up by the blood-thirst of the Bellypoke and Chichi, their leader, was ready to put an end to their grudge-driven war on her father Ox. DB A/U G/CC
1. Promises

Goku adjusted his bootstraps and grabbed his bo-staff. He was ready. He walked out of the hut ready for the fight, he had to be. He looked up at the gray sky, thunder and lighting sparing across the mountains. "That can't be good", he said in a worried tone. With the adrenaline already pumping through his veins, he started sprinting towards the battlefield. He could take Kinto-Un (his flying cloud) but he was much too eager. He decided to jog to the battlefield to clear his mind and use it as a warmup.

Goku adjusted the strap on his chest and swung the strap sideways to grab his bo-staff. He used it to propel himself forward faster, to zig zag between rivers and creeks. He found a nice leafy tree and climbed it's trunk, he needed a good view of the battlefield. It was unfamiliar territory for him; the Bellypoke lands AND war. He was used to working alone, always solo. He was the first there. He checked the terrain for good spots, somewhere high with good visibility and not too many weak spots. He assumed he'd be doing all the heavy lifting and needed a spot where he didn't have to watch his back. He spotted a hilltop right across from the creek. It was perfect, he claimed it as his spot.

Leaves rustled. Goku immediately shifted his body against the tree to hide and take a look at the friend or foe that was quickly approaching through the leaves.

 _"Hey Goku! It's me! Come down I need to talk to you before you leave.",_ she whispered. It was Bear, his soon to be bride.

In one single hop Goku landed crouching next to Bear. _"What are you doing here, Bear? It's dangerous.",_ He said as he stood.

 _"I know... but you left without saying goodbye and you're going to be my husband and all...",_ Bear smiled shyly. She stepped closer to Goku, making him shift his body away from her. He still wasn't used to her affections. She smiled, and didn't mind his indifference. _"I just wanted to say goodbye is all. Is that alright?"._

 _"Umm... yeah, I guess that's alright."_ Goku stepped back. _"Well, goodbye Bear."_ He said as he gave an awkward bow.

Bear jumped on Goku and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. _"I mean a REAL goodbye, silly. You're gonna be my husband. I need to give you a proper goodbye"._

Bear's face was now inches away from Goku's. She was waiting for him to kiss her but when he didn't, she pressed forward and kissed him. Goku was extremely uncomfortable with this closeness and jerked his face back and gave a well meaning, but flat smile.

 _"Bear, you need to leave now. You're one of their biggest targets."_ She looked at Goku with great disappointment, but she understood. It was dangerous for her to be out in the open like that before a battle, given who her father was. She was being silly with all this romanticism. Goku was going to marry her, but not because he'd fallen in love with her. He'd made a promise to her father. He wasn't ready to kiss her goodbye in the way she'd hoped for but they had the rest of their lives to work on their relationship.

It was love at first sight, well, for her anyway. Her father was on his deathbed when he made Goku promise to bring peace to the Bellypoke Village by fighting in their war. He was also concerned for his only daughter in a war-torn village. Who would protect his precious daughter after he was gone? Only Son Goku would do. He practically forced Goku into agreeing to marry her. At first the poor guy didn't even know what the word "marriage' meant, but after much needed clarification and lot's of pleading from her dying father Goku finally agreed. No, he'd PROMISED to marry her. She felt a little bit guilty, but this was probably the only chance she'd ever have to be with a man like him. Bear was not going to give up THE Son Goku due to some minor details. She smiled, Son Goku would fall in love soon enough.

 _"Okay Goku, I'll leave now. But when you get home from this battle... I'm going to make you fall in love with me."_ She said confidently as she gave him her best smile. She was the most beautiful and feminine woman in her village, many men had fallen in love with her already. Bear was confident Son Goku would be no different.

Goku swallowed hard thinking about Bear's words. " _Uh-Okay. I um... I uh.. I'll... uh. Goodbye, Bear."_ He was nervous. Bear looked like she wanted to eat him and he didn't exactly feel the same way. He'd never even thought about having a girlfriend and now he was engaged to this woman he barely knew. Goku hoped for his sake that he did fall in love with her on his return.

Bear started to walk away but paused and took one last look at Goku and smiled before she took off sprinting, disappearing into the woods. _It's still early enough that she'd make it back home safe,_ he thought. And then paused at the idea of "home". His home was here and there, but now... home would be with this woman. He felt his stomach turn, panic set in. _Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, I made a promise and I intend to keep it,_ Goku finished his thoughts. After a moment, he cleared his head and stepped forward. _No fear_. He was ready for battle.


	2. Grudges

_No fear,_ she told herself as she tightened the belt holding her Oxtail Dao around her waist. ChiChi was ready to lead her father's army. This was the last village, the last obstacle standing in the way of her fathers peaceful future. _"This is it, Pa. We win this and we can finally go home."_ She turned around to face the enormous figure watching her proudly leaning against the door-frame.

" _Sweetheart, I'm so sorry for all this. You've had to pay a high price for your Papa's mistakes. I wanted a better life for you..."_. He looked down at the dirt-floor in shame, clenched his fists. The Ox King had trained his daughter from a young age to defend herself, but when she excelled in martial arts combat and proved to be a brilliant leader... he begrudgingly put her in charge of his men at the tender age of 15. Its been 3 years since ChiChi took charge and he still felt grave remorse. However, she was the perfect leader; she was strong yet kind and compassionate, but ruthless and fearless when it came to protecting those she loved. She was exactly what they needed.

 _"Pa don't say things like that..."_ , she scolded him. _"Like we're going to die or something."_ She walked towards her father and stretched her arms around his wide belly and leaned in. _"Dad, we're not going to lose, we can't! We've come this far and I ain't losing to those savage punks holding on to some stupid grudge!"_. She looked sternly into her fathers eyes. _"We've tried to reason with em, we've tried to negotiate, we've bent over backwards like pretzels and the damn bastards won't budge. They have whatever is comin' to em Dad. We tried!"._

Ox knew she was right. His kingdom did try to reason with the Bellypoke, he'd offered half of his war-tainted fortune, he'd even offered to move his kingdom to the other side of mountain range and leave them with the most fertile lands; but their threats never seized. He'd gone himself to negotiate with their chief, Kuma, but the chief wouldn't hear it and had tried to assassinate him instead. Chief Kuma simply wasn't capable of trusting Ox, not after Ox had terrorized the village in his youth. The Bellypoke were bloodthirsty and they wouldn't stop until they destroyed everything Ox loved. That included his beloved daughter ChiChi, and in a few moments he'd be sending her right to their doorstep.

" _I'm real worried about you Sweetheart... I know you can take care of yourself, you're strong, you're the strongest person I know. You might even be stronger than my old master... "_ He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and averted his gaze to the window. _"But you're still my little girl. I want to see you grow up and get married and have children of your own... I hate myself for sendin' you to my enemies doorstep."_ Ox shook his head in shame and couldn't face his own daughter.

 _"PA!"_ ChiChi yelled and pulled his face to hers. _"You didn't chose this life for me, remember? I'm the one who'd sneak into the battlefield and take charge. You never forced anything on me. This is where I WANT to be, defendin' my Pa."_ She let go of Ox's face and grabbed the headgear placed by the door _. "I love you, old man. You're all I've got and I'm real proud of you for changin' your ways. You're the greatest man I know, and I am the luckiest girl in the world to be your daughter and don't you forget it!"_. She stepped back and started walking out the door. _"I'll see you soon Pa. Take care of yourself they'll be lookin' for you. STAY ALIVE!"._ She blew a kiss at him, turned back around and started sprinting towards the stables. She wanted to be the first at the battlefield to asses the terrain and go over any last minute details.

The stormy weather made ChiChi extremely happy, her army was used to fighting in shit conditions. She'd welcome the storm or hurricane that was coming their way. She took this as a sign. She'd win this battle, she just needed to keep to her strategy and everything would go smoothly. They'd been observing the Bellypoke for months, going over their war tactics and studying their old battle plans to predict their moves. The Bellypoke were traditional and had hardly changed their fighting style in the last century. ChiChi was prepared. " _And everyone laughed at me for being a history-buff. Well who's laughing now?"._ She smiled, she allowed herself to feel pride over her industrious war techniques for a brief moment. This battle would be a test to her abilities as leader, and she was done studying. It was time to sink or swim.

 _"Down Gohan, down boy"_ , her giant pink dinosaur leaned down and forward as she readied him for the saddle. She used a dinosaur to get around. It wasn't the fastest way, true. Others might use a military hoi-poi capsule plane or car, but nothing scared the living crap out of her enemies more than her trusty dinosaur, Gohan. Plus the dinosaur had great instincts of his own, that a car or plane could not provide. He was her ally, her sidekick, not just a means of transportation. She loved her Gohan, he took care of her everywhere she went. He'd been with her since she was a babe and she trusted the animal with her life. On more than one occasion she'd fallen asleep, exhausted from battle whilst riding him and he'd protected her from enemies, bad weather, other wild animals... She was sure Gohan would give his life for her.

Gohan whimpered in excitement, he knew it was time for battle. ChiChi was wearing the Ox family helmet and she only wore it for battle. _"Alright my boy, it's time for us to kick some Bearpoke ass."_ Chichi said to the dinosaur as she climbed on the saddle sitting on top of his long dinosaur torso. _"Hee-ya!"_ , ChiChi called out in command as she held on to the saddle ropes and shifted her weight forward. Gohan took off in a nice steady trot, but steadily picked up the speed. He followed the trail he knew by memory from all the times ChiChi rode to the Bellypoke plains to explore and study their territory. Gohan being a reptile could camouflage whenever necessary, and thus made it easier for ChiChi to travel somewhat unnoticed.

They slowed down the pace as they arrived at the battlefield and hid behind the small, but secure hilltop her scavenger men had picked out for her to meet at the crack of dawn. She had different tasks for all the men in her army, they all had different skill sets and ChiChi knew how to harvest them for success. She knew winning a battle was not just about being the best in combat it required tactic and the ability to make important decisions in split seconds. Her men were trained to be excellent at strategy AND combat. Her men were trained for survival. She climbed on top of the dinosaur's head and motioned for him to lift her up so she could get a better view. The wall of leafy trees standing in front of their mountain range belonged to the Bearpoke, with nothing separating them but a small creek. _"Hmm... no doubt this is where they will be hiding. Waiting for us to make the first attack."_ Thunder interrupted her thoughts and it made her smile... "That's right punks, you keep hiding in your woods, be as predictable as always..". As the thunder continued to rise, so did the adrenaline in her body. "No fear", she said and she meant it.


	3. The Banshee

Every man from the Bearpoke army was now ready and in position around the forest. They'd all agreed it was best to hide in their leafy trees and wait for the opponent's first strike. They were smaller in numbers and thus did not want to blow their cover. Oso, the commander in charge, was having a brief pow-wow with their new ally Goku, to inform him of any last minute details. Goku thought this would be a great opportunity to remind him of his conditions for fighting in their war.

 _"I ain't killin' no women or children, or any innocent bystanders. If anyone asks for mercy I will spare them their life, that includes "The Banshee". Should he surrender I will bring him in for council with the tribe to end things peacefully."_ He adjusted the strap on his chest and stood up with his head held high. _"Those are the conditions in which I agreed to fight in your war. Chief Kuma and I made the agreement and you will honor it, otherwise the deal is off. Understood?"_ , Goku warned the three men in charge of the Bellypoke army.

 _"Yes Goku, that's more than fair... But The Banshee is a woman... that's why we call her banshee...",_ clarified one of the warriors.

The air escaped from his chest making him slouch forward. _"We're fighting against girls?!"_ , asked Goku, wide-eyed in disbelief.

 _"No, we're not fighting girls. Only their leader The Banshee is a woman. How did Chief Kuma not mention this to you?"_ , asked Urso, another warrior from the clan.

 _"Well..."_ , Goku lift up his hand to his chin and placed his thumb and index and rubbed it. _"... he mentioned something about a daughter... I just didn't know she was their leader... This changes things. I don't know that I can fight against a girl. It wouldn't be a fair fight!"_.

 _"You MUST fight against The Banshee. Son Goku, you are the only one that can take her. She's very powerful and none of the men in our village stand a chance against her. It must be you. Are you afraid of her?"_ , asked Oso, the clan's young new leader.

 _"No. I ain't afraid of no Banshee. I'm just worried it won't be a fair fight."_ , said Goku with complete honesty.

 _"Do NOT underestimate her Goku, she's strong and clever. While you've been training for martial arts tournaments she's been at war, she's a warlord. Don't think of her as a woman. Think of her as a beast, an animal that can detect your weakness and feed of of it."_ Oso clenched his fists, _"We've spoken to other villages who've fought against her. She may not be stronger than you physically, but she's smart and will pick up on any weakness you may have and use it to destroy you. She, unlike yourself, will not show any mercy."_

Goku felt his heartbeat accelerate. _"Then she sounds like a worthy opponent. I'm excited!"_ , sang Goku with glee.

 _"So it's settled then, you will keep The Banshee away from the trenches and we will take care of her army."_ Oso extended his arm and placed his hand on Goku's left shoulder. _"Good luck to you, Son Goku. You will need it."._

 _"Thanks, good luck to you too."_ Goku extended his arm and placed his hand on Oso's left shoulder. _"Hey, when I'm finished fightin' her I can come and help you guys in the battlefield!"_ , he said with a giant wide grin.

The young chief frowned with great annoyance, _"DO NOT underestimate her, Goku! If Chief Kuma, the greatest warrior our tribe has ever known, asked for your help against The Banshee it's for a good reason."_ Oso was now holding on to Goku's shoulders with force and leaned in to look directly into his eyes, _"You will NOT defeat her with ease. Just keep her away from the battlefield and we might stand a chance."_ Oso let go of Goku's frame and motioned for the rest of his men to follow.

Goku looked down at the ground and thought about Oso's warning and realized how important it was for him to quickly defeat The Banshee. Then, he realized he didn't even have a clue as to what she'd look like. Goku looked up at Oso, _"Hey Oso, one last question, what does she look like? Just so I know who to look for..."._ He asked making the young chief pause his steps.

Oso looked back and smirked, _"You can't miss her, trust me."_

 _"Really? You're not going to give me any specifics?"_ , asked Goku in annoyance. After telling him how important it was for him to defeat her you'd think he'd be more helpful.

 _"Oh, you want specifics?"_ , asked Oso with a note of sarcasm. _"She'll be the one front and center, on top of a giant ass pink dinosaur wearing a yellow helmet with two horns... Is that specific enough for you?"_ , he chuckled. _"Trust me, you won't miss her"_ , he smiled and turned back then lifted himself onto the branch of a nearby tree and begin to rapidly climb its trunk.

 _"What the...?!"_ , said Goku out-loud in amazement. _She's riding into battle on a giant pink dinosaur...?!,_ he thought to himself. _What the hell?_ Now he couldn't wait to meet this character of a woman. He couldn't wait to meet " _The Banshee"._


	4. Handsome Beast

A/N Thank you all that have taken the time to review, it certainly gives me encouragement to keep writing. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. I'm writing this story as it goes so I don't actually know what's going to happen. I think this is better because I find that once I look too far into a story I get bored of it. I mean, I have a general idea of where its going but I rather be surprised like the rest! Also, I will finish this before christmas. Oh, and I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters. But you knew that right?

* * *

ChiChi was waiting for one of her spies to arrive at the hilltop to give her any last minute news from Bellypoke. While she waited she measured out the storms location. Based on how how far apart she heard the thunder sounds after the lightning stroke. _It's about 20 miles out_ , she guessed. She had about an hour before showdown. She felt someone come into her peripheral view, sliding down the hilltop to meet up with her.

 _"Hey Chi, how you doin'?"_ greeted Gipsy, her trusty spy, as she landed next to her.

 _"Hey Gipsy, what'd ya got for me?"_ asked ChiChi while she wrapped some cotton cloth over her knuckles.

 _"Well, it ain't good news, Chi."_ Informed the spy. _"They got a guy..."_ she said as she took out a small coffee container from her backpack and handed it to ChiChi.

ChiChi finished up her knuckles and grabbed the container and opened the lid. _"They got a guy? A new guy?"_

 _"After Kuma died, they got a new guy to help them with this battle."_ said Gipsy.

 _"So Chief Kuma ended up dying after all, huh? Can't say I'm surprised."_ ChiChi reflected on the death of her father's enemy.

 _"Yeah, Ox has got one hell of a swing with that axe!"_ , added Gipsy, painting a picture.

She certainly wasn't _happy_ about Kuma's death. However, Kuma tried to kill her father when they'd gone peacefully into the Bellypoke Village for a council. They wanted to work out an agreement and end things peacefully. Her father Ox, only acted in self-defense and nearly killed the guy. Needless to say, things got dicey afterwards and they almost didn't make it out alive. She was certain Kuma was still alive when they'd fled the village.

Gipsy nodded. _"So they got a new guy to help them out, he's supposed to be a real hot-shot in the martial arts world. He's one of those Tenkaichi Budoukai champions."_

Chichi sipped on her coffee and burrowed her eyebrows, _"Any experience in the army or war, or anything we should be really worried about?"_

Gipsy nodded, _"Yeh, apparently he defeated the whole Red Ribbon army ..."_

ChiChi flashed Gipsy a look of panic.

 _"When he was a freakin' kid."_ , finished Gipsy.

ChiChi felt her heart sink. _"Fuuuuu'uuuuck"_ , she whispered so her men wouldn't hear her. They didn't need to hear any of this, they needed to feel confident. She nervously took another sip of her coffee. _"Just who the hell is this guy?"_

 _"I don't know, but he's a beast. He defeated that King Piccolo guy, back when the world was in danger, remember that kid? That's the same guy."_ Gipsy shook her head with irritation. These were hard news to give but even harder for their leader, ChiChi, to take.

 _"Well that's just great."_ ChiChi spat with sarcasm. _"Got any good news to balance out this shit-storm, did you find out if he's got any weaknesses?"_

 _"Yes, Ma'm."_ Gipsy smiled, at least she had _some_ good news to give to her leader. _"He has a tail, that's his weakness."_

 _"A tail? Like an extra appendage?"_ ChiChi put a hand to her hip and cocked her head.

 _"He's a beast."_ Gipsy nodded.

 _"Anything else?"_

Gipsy's face formed a wide grin, _"He's REALLY handsome"._

ChiChi let out a small chuckle. _"Alright. So we got ourselves a handsome beast."_

 _"Yes Ma'm, I saw him this morning when I was making my way back to the trenches. He was in the middle of the woods canoodling with that one real dainty chick, Bear."_

 _"What about weapons. What kind of weapons did he have?"_ , ChiChi glossed over the whole canoodling part, his personal life was none of her business.

 _"All he had on him was a bo-staff"_ shrugged Gypsi, a little disappointed ChiChi didn't care for the small piece of gossip. _"Oh, and apparently he rides around on a cloud."_

 _"A cloud?"_ ChiChi pointed at the sky.

 _"Yep, a yellow, golden, freakin' cloud. Like the ones in the sky, but it listens to him and that's how he gets around."_ Gipsy crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

ChiChi felt nervous, really nervous. She was not prepared to fight against the world's savior with superhuman strength. She handed the empty coffee tumbler to Gipsy and she began to pace around whilst rubbing her temples. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Think ChiChi, THINK._ She said to herself.

She paced around for a few minutes. Thunder and lightning in the background. Gipsy stayed silent allowing ChiChi to think.

ChiChi stopped her pacing, _"Alright, so get him out of the equation. That's the solution."_ She concluded, Gipsy gave a nod in agreement.

 _"How long has this guy been around the Bellypoke? Do you think he's taught them anything while he's been there? Any new techniques, weapons, anything we should look out for?",_ ChiChi faced Gipsy.

 _"I don't think so Chi, he's been there for 3 maybe 4 days, 5 days tops. That's the last time I was there and I didn't hear nothin' about him then. Besides, it sounds like this guy likes working solo. He probably thinks he's going to take on the entire Ox Kingdom by himself."_

 _"What is he some kind of asshole or something?"_ , This guy thinks he can take an entire Kingdom's army all by himself. Who does he think he is? Thought ChiChi.

 _"I don't know? I don't think so, I think he just likes working by himself. He's a loner for sure."_ said Gipsy, trying to remain objective.

 _"Hmmm"_ , ChiChi tried to asses all the information she'd just received and started thinking of a new plan. _"Hey how close did you get to this guy?"_

 _"Pretty close, he was hella distracted by that Bear chick."_ The young spy said with a smirk.

 _"How tall is he? About how much would you say he weighs?"_ , asked ChiChi setting a new plan in motion.

 _"He's just a little taller than 6ft tall and he's probably 200 pounds give or take. All lean muscle if you know what I mean."_ Gipsy's eyes narrowed as her smirk grew wider.

 _"So, he's really fit is what'yer sayin'?"_

 _"Yep"_ said Gipsy putting emphasis on the p sound, making a pop. _"...The boy is fit. He's handsome, Ma'm"._

 _"Huh, let me think for a minute..."_ ChiChi paced around, while she listened to the thunder. She sensed it getting closer. She looked at the terrain, the trees, the creek. She was trying to think of plan. _"Alright Gipsy I need two things from you. First, get my Pa, he's going to have to take over the troops."_

 _"You're not riding into battle with the boys?!",_ asked the young spy in shock.

 _"No, not this time."_

 _"Is Ox going to be alright? Isn't he still recuperating from his battle with Chief Kuma?"_

 _"He is, but he can swing an axe, he'll be alright. My boys will take care of him."_ ChiChi answered and continued to think and pace.

 _"Ox knows about the plan?",_ she had to check.

 _"Yeah, he knows."_ said ChiChi.

 _"Smoke 'em out."_ stated Gipsy.

 _"We smoke em out."_ ChiChi confirmed.

 _"Alright. What's the second thing you need from me?",_ asked Gispy before taking off.

 _"I need you to take Gohan back to the stables. The'll be expecting me to ride him into battle, and although I need Gohan, I need the element of surprise the most"_. ChiChi finally stopped her pacing and looked up at her friend.

 _"Alright Gipsy, let's meet up here in about 20 minutes, I'm going to go round up the troops let 'em know about the changes and give 'em a pep-talk"._

 _"Roger that, Chi."_ Gipsy began mounting the dinosar, Gohan.

 _"Oh and Gipsy"_ ChiChi stopped her, _"One last thing. I need you to bring me that metal mesh, you know the one?"_. She asked not really looking at her, the gears in her brain already going full speed.

 _"Yeah, I know the one. What are you going to do with it?"_

 _"I'm going to catch me a handsome beast."_ She said with a smirk.


	5. The Message

Goku was getting really antsy. He'd been in the woods just waiting for hours now and still no fight. He deeply regretted not having had breakfast that morning. He looked at Urso, one of the clan members who was hiding in a nearby tree.

 _"Hey Urso, so are we gonna fight or what?"_ , sassed a hungry Goku.

 _"Yeah, I know. It's kind of boring but hiding out is our best shot."_ Explained Urso. _"We're short on men, so we can't really risk going out into the plains."_

Thunder strikes. Stomach grumbles. _*Sigh* I'm getting pretty hungry. I can't really fight on an empty stomach._ Goku thought to himself. _"Hey Urso, you got anything to eat?"_

 _"Really? You want to eat at a time like this?"_ , asked Urso in disbelief.

Goku, _"Do you see me fightin'? Then I am eating."_

 _"Wow, okay. I just have some beef jerky and there's an apple tree nearby, about a quarter of a mile behind."_ Said Urso with mild annoyance. _Who can think about food at a time like this?_ He took out the jerky from his satchel and threw it at Goku.

He caught the wax paper containing the jerky neatly folded in it, he unraveled it and immediately devoured it. _"Mmm thanks Urso, you're a life saver. I'm going to find that apple tree now."_

Goku climbed down, slowly. His energy really was fading. He used his heightened sense of smell to track down the tree. Immediately, he found the tree and ran up to it and gave it's trunk a small but firm punch. Apples started falling, and he quickly caught them all before they hit the ground and placed them all on his shirt.

 _"Goku, what the hell?!",_ said Oso as he landed from the sky.

 _"Oh, Hey Oso! I didn't know this was your spot. Good call, next to the apples.",_ Said Goku and stuffed his face with fruit, not bothering with the seeds.

Oso watched in mild disgust. _"Really Goku? Your little snack couldn't wait?"_

Goku finished eating the batch of apples he'd collected. _"Sorry, I'm kind of useless when I'm hungry."_ He wiped his face on the sleeve of his navy blue shirt. _"And I thought we'd be done by now to be honest."_

 _"It is taking a long time isn't it? They should have at least made contact by now"_ , said Oso as he rubbed the back of his head. _"It's strange they haven't made an attack yet..."_

Goku licked the remaining juices left on the corners of his mouth and narrowed his eyes. _"Huh..."_ He looked up at the sky, the clouds were heavy with water. Thunder and lighting now striking together, meaning the storm was in their neighborhood.

 _"Awe shit!"_ , yelped a panicked Goku. Now that he was nourished his brain was working again. _"Oso, you gotta get the hell out of here!"_

 _"What? Why?!"_ , asked Oso, puzzled.

Goku signaled up at the clouds, _"That is an electrical storm coming our way and we're sitting here on top of these very tall tress,"_

Suddenly, Oso realized the implications.

 _"And we just so happen to be near a water creek."_ Goku pointed a the small body of water flowing next to their forest. _"Do you see what I'm saying?!"_

Oso looked up at Goku with horror. _"Yes."_

 _"If the lightin' stikes even one of these trees, half your army is gone."_ Goku wasn't just fear mongering, the threat was real.

 _"So what do we do?! Do we go across the creek and attack them first!?"_ , asked the young, inexperienced Oso.

 _"HECK NO. That's what they want, they WANT you to cross the creek and go through the water. STAY AWAY from the water!",_ ordered Goku.

 _"This is The Banshee's work. It was her plan all along. That clever BITCH! I don't know how she did it, she's must be some kind of witch!"_ , Oso scrambled to Goku's side and hastily threw his arms around. _"What do I do Goku?! My whole village is depending on me!"_

 _"Go home."_ Goku looked up at the sky. _"The storm should pass in about an hour or so. But stay there... even if the rain stops, lighting will continue to strike even after the storm has passed. So, just stay home and take shelter."_ Ordered a very serious Goku.

 _"What about the battle? The fight?"_ , said Oso.

 _"I can take on Ox's army by myself"_ said Goku with confidence.

 _"NO, I can't let you do that Goku. We asked for your help, but we want to avenge our people. Chief Kuma was MY mentor!"_ , said a defiant Oso.

 _"Then I'll take care of The Banshee."_ Goku understood. But he was ready to fight.

 _"You take her out while we wait out the storm. Now, I must leave, there's a lot of people I need to help evacuate. I'll see you soon, Goku!"_ , said Oso as he took out the emergency horn from his satchel and used it, alerting the other warriors.

As everyone began evacuating the forests, Goku let out a small chuckle. _Oh man, I can't believe this Banshee chick thought all this out. How can anyone predict the weather?! That's amazing!_ He couldn't wait any longer, he _HAD_ to meet her.

 _"Kinto-uuuuun!"_ , Goku called out his golden cloud.

The golden cloud came parting through the gray skies and within seconds Goku leaped on its back and dashed his way through the forest, past the creek, and across the plains.

He found Ox's army waiting out the storm behind the hilltops; the same hilltops he'd picked out for himself earlier that morning. He zoomed in and looked for The Banshee, their leader. _I don't see no dinosaur... and no headgear with horns..._

He spotted the horns. _"Hey you! Banshee!"_ , Goku called out the gigantic, muscular figure at the front of the army.

 _"Huh? Who are you?",_ asked the leader.

 _"I'm Goku and I'm here to fight against you, great Banshee."_ Goku jumped off the cloud. The figure turned to Goku and looked him up and down, perplexed.

 _"Hey kid, where'd you get the Kinto-Un?,_ asked their leader fascinated by the cloud.

 _What a weird question._ _"I got it as a reward for helping out a friend, a long time ago... why?",_ answered Goku with intrigue.

 _"Isn't that Master Roshi's Kinto-Un?"_ , asked the leader with a giant sideways grin.

 _"Yeah, that's right. Do you know Master Roshi?"_ , asked Goku cracking a smile. Completely forgetting he was there to fight this person.

 _"Yeah, he was my Master! How's the ol' Master Roshi doin'?!"_

 _We were trained by the same Master? That's so great._ Goku thought.

 _"He's great! I just saw him at the 23 Budokai tournament, wow this is incredible. I only knew of two other people the Old Timer trained. My friend Krillen and my grandpa Gohan!",_ said Goku with enthusiasm.

 _"KAMI! You're Gohan's grandkid?! No way! How is ol' Gohan. I sure do miss him!"_ , he said with equal excitement.

 _"Oh wow, you knew my grandpa too? Gosh that's so funny! Well Grandpa died a few years back..."_ He said the last part solemnly. _"Goodness Miss Banshee, you must be really old..."_

 _"Banshee? My name is not Banshee son, I'm the Ox King. Could you be referring to my daughter ChiChi?"_ , asked Ox, with a suggestive smile on his face.

Goku blinked a few times, _"You mean you're not a girl?" Shoot_. He really thought he'd gotten better at differentiating genders.

Ox chuckled, _"No son, I'm the Ox KING"._

 _"Well.. Gosh this is so strange. I'm here to fight your daughter, I promised the Bellypoke I'd keep her out of the battle, you know, to give them a fair chance and whatnot."_ Said Goku, most casually.

Ox shot him a cheeky smile. _"Goku, are you sure you're not here to ask for her hand in marriage?"_ , he asked teasingly.

 _"Nope, I'm already suppose' to marry some other girl. I'm here to fight your daughter where is she?"_ , asked Goku looking around for her.

Ox narrowed his eyes and examined Goku's face. _"So you're already in love with some other girl, eh?"_ , he asked, carefully choosing his words.

Goku cocked his head sideways and thought about Ox's question, _"Um... well I'm gonna marry her."_

Ox smiled, _"I see.."_ and continued to examine Goku's expression. _"Well my ChiChi should be around here somewhere. I'm sure she's looking for you too."_

 _"Any idea where she might be? I'm dying to get this over with. Plus I want to meet her already, she seems incredible!"_ , said Goku with sincerity and pure excitement.

Ox's eye's sparkled at his words. His smile shifted into a smirk. _"Incredible, huh? Yeah, that's my ChiChi."_ He paused to think for a minute about his daughter's whereabouts.

 _"She's at the plateau by the precipice sir... She said she'd be waiting for her special opponent there. I'm assuming it's this gentleman.",_ answered one of the more diplomatic soldiers, as he eyed Goku up and down. He was clearly uncomfortable with his leader's chumminess with the enemy's ally.

 _"Oh yeah!"_ said Ox, pointing at said precipice. _"It's a couple miles back. If you take the Kinto-Un it should only take you a couple minutes to get there and you should be able to spot her pretty easily. She wont be hiding."_

 _"Alright, then I'm off!"_ , said Goku with haste and called out to his Kinto-Un.

 _"Hey Goku, go easy on my kid alright?... Maybe we can all have dinner at the house when all this is over. She's an excellent cook..."_ Said Ox, singing the last part. Smile so wide it might split his face in half.

 _"Uh yeah. That'd be kind of weird. But sure, I love food, that sounds great!"_ , He said with a giant confused grin on his face.

And zoom, he was off.

 _"Is Gipsy aroun' here somewhere?"_ , asked Ox.

 _"Yeah sir, I'm right here."_ Said Gipsy. Coming out of hiding, something she did out of habit.

 _"Gipsy, I need you to deliver a message to my daughter"_. Said Ox, with that sideways grin.

Gipsy stepped forward to face Ox, and listened intently.

 _"Tell ChiChi that she cannot kill Goku."_ Ox finished, _"And that's an order."_

Gipsy and Ox exchanged mischievous looks.

 _"Yes, sir."_ She understood.

* * *

A/N: *Ducks behind computer* I'm SO sorry guys! I don't mean to be a tease, this is just how the story is unfolding in my head. Be patient my dears! The next chapter is ALL GOCHI, I promise in the very first paragraph of my next chapter they meet. And it'll be worth all the wait, I PROMISE. I just didn't want to leave a nasty cliff-hanger. What I have planned for these two... *fans herself* would make Toriyama BLUSH!


	6. Plans A, B, and C

As promised, It's all GOCHI from here.

* * *

ChiChi was waiting by the precipice, she was taking note of everything around her. Every tree, every rock, every wall. She was mentally measuring everything, getting a feel for her battleground. She was going to fight this man, and she was certain he was much, much stronger than her. If she wasn't on her a-game, she would easily lose. Her only option was to have one hell of a strategy. So she took in all her surroundings, she needed a plan A, B and C. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. _NO FEAR, Chichi, no fear._ She told herself. She heard a purring in the sky. _Well, I'll be damned there really is a golden, freaking cloud,_ she thought. That means all the info Gipsy had given her was reliable and true. She stepped forward, adjusted her cape and headgear. She needed to look the part. Chichi checked her posture, extended her shoulders and arched her back and waited for her opponent to fully arrive.

Meanwhile, Goku was looking down from Nimbus everything was so gray and full of fog, it was hard to see clearly but he spotted her. _Headgear with two horns._ She was standing in the middle of the plateau, close to the cliff. He came close to the edge and jumped off Nimbus and walked the rest of the way and stopped when he felt there was enough distance between them.

 _"Hi Chichi, I'm Goku."_ , he introduced himself. She acknowledged him with a nod.

 _"I guess you know why I'm here."_ He looked at her and studied her.

 _"You're the Bellypoke's new ally. You're here to take me out."_ She said, stoically.

 _"As much as I love a good fight, it doesn't have to be that way. If you surrender now, I will let you and your entire army live. All you have to do is surrender."_ Said Goku, with kindness and sincerity.

ChiChi snorted sarcastically. _"I don't think so, pal. This isn't your fight, I have nothing against you. Leave now and I won't hurt you."_

Goku smirked, _"Alright, so we're doing this the hard way."_

ChiChi, _"I'm warning you. I WILL win this fight, I am not stronger than you. We both know that. But I will NOT lose. I will fight dirty, I will use every trick up my sleeve, I will die before I let you win. Understood?"_

Goku's smirk grew wider. _"Sounds fair. I'll try to take it easy on you"._

ChiChi, _"Don't do me any favors. I don't need your pity."_

Goku, _"We'll see."_

ChiChi, _"Are we gonna fight or what?"_

Goku, _"I'm ready when you are."_

ChiChi gets into a fighting stance, making a c-shape on the ground with her leg dragging her foot behind her. Arms ready, no open spaces.

Goku takes one step forward and drags one leg behind, gets into a comfortable stance and readies his arms. Hands in position.

ChiChi knew he was going to be a gentleman and would let her go first, but she needed to mess with his head. So she stood ready, stoic and ready.

Seeing the stubborn look in her eyes, Goku dashed to her side in one quick hop and tried to knock her out gently with one swift hit to the neck. But ChiChi predicted this, she knew he'd try to be a gentleman and knock her out, and she was not going down easily. She blocked the hit with her arm and grabbed him by the wrist, and tried to kick under his feet. He jumped, of course he jumped he saw this coming from a mile away. What he didn't expect was that ChiChi would take to the ground and kick up from down below as he landed. Instead of letting him fall, ChiChi got up and began to kick him repeatedly and kept bouncing him back up like a tennis ball. He wasn't hurt. He was toying with her. She jumped back into a backflip and did two more for good measure, to put some distance between them. She wanted to see him. But before she knew it, he was behind her.

Goku grabbed her from behind and locked her arms in place. _"You're much weaker than I thought, I definitely don't want to hurt you. Please surrender."_

ChiChi was pissed. How dare he say that to her?! She distracted him by pretending to kick his shins, and then backed her head into his face, instead, and then she did it again and again until he let go of her arms. _"Do me a favor, stop holding back and treating me like a delicate flower. I know you're holding back. If I'm going to die, I want to die with a little bit of dignity"_ , said ChiChi furious.

 _"Okay, sure, I can do that."_ , Goku got into a new fighting stance while ChiChi turned around and got into a stance of her own. _"This is me, NOT going easy on you, okay ChiChi?"_ , said Goku with a wink.

 _"Come and get it, hot-shot."_ ChiChi smirked and motioned for him to come over with her hands. Oh, she was going to _mess_ with him.

Goku chuckled at the remark, and once again dashed to her side and kicked her legs, but instead of falling to the ground ChiChi landed with her hands on the ground and pushed herself up, and with her legs in the air grabbed Goku's head and locked it between her legs and used him to straighten herself up. Straddling his head in-between her legs, she closed them and squeezed his neck, she heard his neck cracking. "Ahhh! Thanks that knot in my neck was killin' me thanks for gettin' it", said Goku muffled by her thighs but his eyes squinted by his mischievous smile.

ChiChi, _"Grrr! Stop playing and take this seriously!"_

Goku grabbed onto the small of her back and pulled her off. She let herself fall into a crouching fight stance.

Suddenly, a layer of heavy rain covered the whole cliff.

Goku took out the bo-staff. ChiChi did a couple backflips to make room and took out her Oxtail Dao (sword).

Goku began to swing the end of the bo-staff in circular motions, forming an x in the air. He looked at her and smiled, "For the record, I want you to know that I think you're kind of incredible."

His comment took ChiChi by surprise, but she didn't falter, she did a couple jabs in the air with her sword, prepping to make contact with Goku.

 _"What?"_ , said ChiChi confused. She knew he was going easy on her, he certainly wasn't praising her martial arts skills. _Was he being sarcastic?_

Goku had a huge grin planted on his face, _"Yeah, I mean everything you've done so far is super impressive. I can't believe you thought of everything, even used the weather in your favor. That's kind of amazing."_ He was referring to her strategic delay on the attack.

 _"That was just a lucky guess. I can't predict the weather, I can only make informed decisions."_ Said ChiChi with honesty, but also a little hesitation. _What's his deal? Why is he giving me compliments? Is this some kind of game? He doesn't need to. He could win this match with both hands tied behind his back, and we both know it._

 _"AND you're leading an entire army all by yourself. And you're TINY, I was expecting this huge gal with a nickname like THE BANSHEE, but you're the tiniest little thing AND you trained all these men. How many men are out there 300 or so? That's amazing."_ Said Goku wide-eyed, excitedly as he walked forward with his bo-staff in motion.

Goku kept smiling like an idiot.

 _"The Banshee? Is that my nickname?"_ ,asked Chichi, glossing over Goku's compliments and focusing on her cursed nickname.

Goku chuckled, " _Yeah, but you should take that as a compliment. They're terrified of you haha"_. He was not taking the fight seriously. He was blocking all her attacks, and he wasn't going to fight her. **It was time for plan B.**

 _"Oh yeah, well you got a nickname too, pal."_ Said ChiChi as she felt Goku invade her space with his bo-staff and started fencing her in.

Goku's interest was piqued, _"Really? What is it?"_

ChiChi, _"Beast."_ _Handsome Beast_ , she finished in her head. And stopped to asses if the nickname befitted Goku.

Goku furrowed his eyebrows, _"Beast? Really, why?"_ and as Goku paused to hear her answer she grabbed his bo-staff with her free hand, but Goku pulled it back to his side, _"Hey! This one is mine, get your own",_ he said smiling and getting really close to her face. _It fits, it definitely fits,_ ChiChi declared.

 _Why the hell is he smiling like an idiot?_ ChiChi asked herself. As Goku pulled the bo-staff vertically to jerk it off ChiChi's hands, she spun sideways and jabbed her sword forward and missed Goku's chest by a hair.

Goku quickly backed away unharmed, but noticed the damage on his navy blue shirt, she had cut a small hole right in the chest. _"Aww man, this was my last blue shirt."_ Goku pouted.

ChiChi responded, _"Serves you right, for not taking me seriously."_ Then, ChiChi took advantage of Goku's fashion misfortune and got behind him and pulled his pants down.

 _"HEY WHAT THE?!"_ , Said Goku tripping forward, trying to get away. _"What exactly do you think you're doing?!"_

ChiChi frantically felt around his buttocks, patting him everywhere. _Where is it?! Where is it?!_

 _"Alright Goku, where the hell is it?",_ she finally said.

 _"Wheres what?! What the hell are you looking for back there?!",_ Said Goku red as a tomato, trying to escape her by crawling on his knees.

But she pulled him back by the legs, then she pulled down his underwear and sat on his legs to stop and examine him bare ass, and once she took a good look she jumped back. _"Where is your tail?!"_

Goku quickly got up and pulled his underwear and pants back up, and put some distance between them, _"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_

ChiChi, _"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR TAIL?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A TAIL!"_ She demanded in frustration.

Goku finished pulling up his garments and finished fastening his belt, _"For your information, I don't have a tail anymore. I got rid of it a long time ago, it was a real inconvenience."_ He said to her with a look of hurt in his eyes, rosy-cheeked and wildly annoyed.

ChiChi's heart sank... _There goes his weakness..._

 _"You do know, that was not okay right? You can't just pull someone's pants down and feel around?!",_ said Goku, remembering all the times he _pat-patted_ people trying to figure out their gender. He finally understood some of the reactions he got. The memory made him even more embarrassed and red. He couldn't even look her in the eye.

 _ **Alright, plan C it is.**_ ChiChi said to herself. Heavy drops of rain bouncing off her skin.

Taking advantage that Goku wasn't looking directly at her, she made a dash for the cliff.

 _"Hey, where'ya going? Are you surrenderin'?",_ asked Goku, puzzled.

The mixture of fog and rain made it hard for Goku to see which direction she went.

ChiChi stopped at the edge of the cliff, turned around and looked at Goku.

Finally he got a clear view.

 _"WAIT! ChiChi, NO! Don't kill yourself!"_ , Goku yelled with desperation.

ChiChi looked back and she let herself fall.

Goku, " _Oh KAMI, NO!"_ and he ran after her.

* * *

 **A/N:** NASTY cliffhanger.


	7. Zapped!

Goku, _"On KAMI, NO!"_ and he ran after her. He looked down the cliff and everything was gray. He jumped down and trusted his Kinto-Un to catch up to him. _"KINTO-UUUN!"_

ChiChi let herself free-fall for a few moments, she'd only practiced this maneuver once so she was meticulous about counting the seconds. At precisely 23 she turned around and stabbed the wall of dirt with her OxTail Dao, as it dragged her against the wall, it took a few seconds for it to finally stick and then she gave the end of the sword a small, firm punch for stability. ChiChi held on to the sword, now working as a handle for her. She had seen a goat around the area earlier, traveling down the narrow path below her feet. If she weighted 2 more pounds, the whole thing would crumble. Good thing she skipped breakfast.

She knew Goku would soon catch up to her so everything had to be done in mere seconds. ChiChi quickly hopped on the narrow path towards the small groove she'd stashed her things in. It was an electrical metal mesh she used to train her Dinosaur Gohan, whenever he got violent as a dino-pup. She grabbed the mesh and heard Goku's cloud speeding down the cliff, thankfully the fog covered her tracks. She hid her body against the groove and waited.

Goku couldn't see any trace of ChiChi, he wondered if maybe he took a second too long to race after her and maybe it was too late. _I will die before I let you win_ , the faint memory of her words made his stomach twist and turn in a very unpleasant way.

Suddenly, Goku felt himself be tackled and pushed off Kinto-Un speeding towards gray nothingness. He looked down and realized he was being held down by a metal mesh and ChiChi was currently forcing his hands behind his back. He was surprised, yes, but he was more curious to see what her plan was. They were currently free-falling into what seemed like nothing but gray, but he knew sooner or later they'd hit the ground.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CALL YOUR CLOUD!"_ , yelled ChiChi after she was done securing his hands behind his back.

Goku wanted to argue and scold her, but the cloud caught them before Goku had a chance to even speak. With both bodies bouncing on top of the cloud, hovering in the air, only a couple meters away from the ground the cloud had successfully stopped them.

 _"Great catch!"_ said ChiChi sardonically. Then she scoot up from behind and sat on her knees on the cloud.

Goku looked at ChiChi, relieved she wasn't trying to kill herself and her crazy antics were all part of her insane plan. _"OKAY CHICHI, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"_ , he shouted at her. _"You could have killed yourself doing that, do you not care to live?"_

ChiChi crossed her arms and eyed him, _"Your entire body is now restricted and you're worried about me killin' myself?"_

But ChiChi didn't realize that at that particular moment, Goku knew something about her that perhaps she didn't know about herself. On her own, she was successfully sitting on Kinto-Un. **She was a** **good, honorable person.** Realizing this, Goku smiled and let out a chuckle. _"You're not going to kill me ChiChi. So, I'm not worried about myself right now."_

ChiChi was surprised, but then added _"No, I'm not able to kill you but the lightning might. This is an electrical metal mesh Goku. Do you really want to take your chances? Now, please surrender. Leave and never come back."_

She just wanted him to surrender? _"You know I can easily free myself from this?"_ said Goku, smiling. _"You didn't really think this one through."_

Heavy rain pouring down. Lighting and thunder making it hard for either one of them to clearly hear each other.

 _"Actually, I did. I'm guessing it's going to take you about 10 minutes to get out of that mesh, and buddy, you're sitting on a cloud in the middle of a storm. I repeat, do you want to take your chances?!"_ , she said with a sense of urgency. She was also on the cloud and contrary to her actions, she very much cared for her own life.

 _"I'm very strong. I bet I can survive."_ Said Goku, settling down on Kinto-Un, radiating with confidence.

Was he trying to turn the tables on her?

Goku, _"Can you say the same thing? You're kinda small..."_ he said eying her up and down.

ChiChi stood her ground and also sat up straight. _"FINE! We'll just wait and see what happens when a lightning bolt strike's your ass!"_ she said and once again crossed her arms, stubbornly.

Laughing escaped Goku, _"Boy you are really stubborn! But my gosh you're clever!"._ His wild spikes now beginning to tame with the heaviness of the water collecting in them.

She gave him a light punch, _"Be serious! You won't fight me! You just want to corner me like some soft, weak animal and make me surrender. Well let me tell you, I WILL NOT SURRENDER!"_ , she shouted through the rain. _"FIGHT ME!"_ , she demanded.

He saw the determination in her eyes, there was something admirable about her persistence. Her crazy, insane, logic-bending persistence. _"Alright."_ He said, _"I'll fight you."_

 _"And you won't hold back?"_

 _"I promise, I wont.",_ he answered sincerely.

 _"You mean it?"_

He nodded.

In that moment, lightning stroke and zapped Goku right down to his core. The electrical current went through his spine and exited through the bottom of the cloud, missing ChiChi completely.

ChiChi looked at him horrified. _"OH MY GOD!",_ and held her hands up to cover her face in disbelief.

 _"GHAAAHHHHHH!"_ yelped Goku and fell to his side. _"KAMI THAT HURTS! I almost didn't think it could actually happen. What are the chances?!"_

ChiChi uncovered her mouth, relived Goku survived. _"Actually, you were kinda asking for it", she smiled and gave him a parental look, "I told ya so!"_

 _"NO kidding! Like I said, you're incredible!"_ He said smiling back and looked at her with admiration.

 _"Okay Goku, you need to stop talking we have to get you out of the mesh"_ , said ChiChi. _"And then you're going to fight me. We should be equals now that you've been...zapped."_ And made eye contact, he smiled back at her. Damn him, his chumminess was contagious.

 _"Well, thank goodness lightning never strikes twice in the same place, huh?"_ said Goku grinning.

ChiChi took a moment to educate him, _"Well actually, lighting does and often strikes in the same place..."_

Goku's body was electrified once again, but this time he was pushed right off the Kinto-Un making him land hard on the wet ground.

 _"Twice."_ Finished ChiChi and immediately looked down from Kinto-Un. She jumped from the cloud and landed next to Goku splashing him. She carefully walked around the twitching body laying on the ground. His super-human strength had allowed him to survive the first time, it was possible he'd survive a second time. She took out the staff from his back and poked him with it. _"Um... are you alright?!"_

Goku continued to jerk around in the ground. _"I...Eh", "Eeeh! Ooof!"_ , convulsions continued.

ChiChi REALLY didn't know what to do. She knew she had to get that mesh off of him. Problem was, she planned on _HIM_ taking that thing off himself but now, it was clearly impossible for him to do so.

 _"Hey uh... Goku, any chance you can take that thing out yourself?"_ , she slowly poked him with the staff on the rib, while he continued to twitch.

 _"Ah. Yes."_ Somehow, he managed to get up from the ground, with his hands tied behind his back and everything. _"Let's fight!"_

 _"What?!",_ questioned ChiChi.

 _"We're equals now"_ , said Goku twitching. _"My power"_ , he twitched, _"is now more or less equal"_ , twitch, _"to yours"_. He sloppily got into a fighting stance.

 _"Uh... are you sure? You don't look well",_ said ChiChi giving him a quizzical look.

 _"Positive",_ said Goku now almost twitch-free, grinning again.

 _"Okay, well take that thing off first. You don't want to get zapped again."_

 _"Then we won't be equals",_ he said.

 _"Shut up! Yes we will!",_ ChiChi shouted, offended.

 _"Alright whatever you say"_ , and Goku yanked the whole thing off in one smooth motion, stretching his arms.

ChiChi stood there with her mouth agape. _"Alright ...let's fight..."_ she said, certain they were not equals.

 _"I can do it myself again, if it makes you feel better",_ said Goku.

 _"What?!"_ , He's not thinking what I'm thinking, She thought.

Goku grabbed the mesh from the ground, called Kinto-Un and took off to the skies.

She looked at the skies, horrified. _"What is happening right now?"_ She heard thunder and suddenly Goku appeared in front of her...

 _"Kay. Now it's fair."_ said Goku wobbling off of Kinto-Un.

 _"Um... what did you just do?",_ Did he really just willingly go and get himself electrocuted so I'd have a fair fight?

 _"I"_ , Goku wobbled back a few steps, clumsily. _"Up. Clouds. Zap."_ And smiled. _"Now equals"_. Goku wobbled about in a sloppy fighting stance. _"Wait."_ He realized he was still holding the mesh, he threw it in the air and the whole thing flew across the mountains landing miles away. He still had superhuman strength.

 _"Okay, you crazy bastard. Let's do this!"_ and she got into a fighting stance.

 _"YOU first",_ said Goku wobbling and twitching. Eyelids halfway open.

 _"Right!",_ ChiChi ran up to him and began to throw punches at his face. He blocked them all. She kneed him in the gut, but his gut was seemingly made of steel because he didn't even move an inch. She stopped and looked at him.

 _"Im real strong"_ , said Goku with his eyes now fully closed, and wobbled two steps back.

ChiChi tried to roundhouse kick him, but he grabbed her leg and lifted her in the air. _"Don't kick, I can sense...movements."_ Said Goku with a slight slur, eyes still fully closed. She jerked herself free and got into another fighting stance.

 _"Sense me. Use ki._ " Said Goku wobbling forward like a drunk. _"Like this."_ and he placed his palms to the side of his hip, _"Ka...",_ and then stopped. _"Me...",_ he frowned and step forward, clumsily. He stood there motionless, just seemingly thinking, then his hands dropped. _"Haaa!"_ , and a beam of light came out of the palms, striking his own feet.

 _"Ouchies."_ Clearly he meant to aim that at her.

 _"I don't have superhuman powers like you, I'm afraid."_ Said ChiChi, trying to understand him. Was he trying to teach her something?

 _"Not powers. Ki!",_ he walked up to her, opened his eyes, grabbed her palms. ChiChi let him. _"Here"_ , he pointed at her palm. _"Collect energy, here. Release here",_ he pointed at himself, almost making himself fall backwards.

 _"I don't understand. I'm supposed to have a ki?"_ , asked ChiChi genuinely intrigued in trying to understand whatever he was trying to teach her. Learning new skills was her weakness.

Goku nodded.

 _"How do I get it out?",_ asked ChiChi.

 _"Concentrate"_ and he fell forward, held onto her shoulders for balance. _"You can do it"_ , he smiled and was dangerously close to her face. His eyes opened for a brief second and she could have sworn he looked at her lips with slight lust. _"Concentrate!"_ he said as he stumbled back.

 _"Oh...kay",_ and so ChiChi concentrated. She looked at the palms of her hands, and tried searching for this ki within her.

 _"Look, like this"_ , said Goku, struggling to stand on his own two feet. And then two beams of light came out of the palms of his hands and he looked at them mesmerized. _"This. You fight me with this."_ he said, and dropped his hands sending random blasts of power to the surrounding area. He managed to severely damage the landscape surrounding them.

 _"Um.. alright. I can fight you with ki."_ ChiChi had no idea what was going on, but she was enjoying it throughly. She was about to learn how to release energy from the palms of her hands. _The opportunity might never present itself again_ , she thought.

But Goku was already firing up an energy ball the size of a basketball, _"Look ChiChi, look I'm real strong."_ He seemed really proud of himself.

And when she looked up at him, he was about to release that giant beam of energy on himself. Again. In a hurry she ran up to him and lifted his arms in the air to divert the direction.

He giggled, _"That tickles."_ He squirmed.

 _"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd keep you from hurting yourself!",_ she answered.

He smirked, _"Why are you helping me?"_ and looked at her, shifting his gaze to her lips every few moments.

 _"Why are YOU helping me, I'M YOUR opponent!"_ , she threw back the question hoping she didn't have to answer for herself.

 _"Because you're..."_

 _"Because I'm?",_ ChiChi looked into his eyes, waiting to hear the answer.

 _"Really..."_ , he looked at her and blinked a few times and let out a sigh.

 _"I'm really what?"_ Did she really want to hear the answer?

 _"Everything."_ He said.

Yes. She did. _"Huh?!",_ asked ChiChi, not entirely sure of what he meant, but hoping it was something positive.

 _"You're really... Yeah."_ He released his arms from her, but kept his eyes on her.

She stood still, staring at him, while he tried to put his thoughts into coherent words.

 _"That's why. You. Learn ki"_ , and he quickly fired up two more blasts from his hands and just as easily released them creating a giant crater around them.

 _"Please stop doing that, you're going to kill yourself"_ , said ChiChi in a parental tone.

 _"Last one, I'll show you. I'm strong"._ He said and started another Kamehameha energy ball. _"Ka..."_

 _"No Goku"_

 _"Meee...",_ he smiled.

 _"Please don't."_ She urged.

 _"Haaa meee...",_ he defiantly continued.

 _"Stop it."_

He smirked. She raised her eyebrow in disapproval.

 _"HA!"_ , accidentally throwing the energy wave her way, as his arms ricocheted backwards throwing him back on the ground.

Thankfully, her catlike reflexes saved her. But it was clear Goku was a menace to himself and the landscape. She was going to have to restrict him again. She undid the belt from her sword and got on top of Goku, who was still on the ground.

 _"Woah. What are you doing?"_ , asked Goku blushing.

 _"I'm tying you up because you're a danger to yourself and others!",_ said ChiChi as she tried to grab his hands.

 _"I am not."_ Said Goku pouting, and tried to push her off of him, but she dodged his now slightly lethargic arms.

 _"Stop it, Goku!"_ said ChiChi, as she tried to restrict him.

Goku continued to squirm around, and tried to push her off again by placing both hands on her chest and pushing on them.

 _"HEY WHAT THE?!",_ yelped ChiChi, red as a tomato. But Goku continued to press on them, now studying them.

 _"Your chest.."_ He continued to feel around, _"Is different. It's... bouncy. Not like mine."_ He grabbed both her hands and placed her hands on his chest. _"See?"_

ChiChi jerked her hand free and slapped him across the face. _"GOKU! That's so rude!"_ , she yelled. He didn't even flinch.

 _"Why?",_ he asked.

 _"Because. You never touch a ladies breasts."_ She scolded him, _"Unless she asks you to"._

He looked at her, seemingly not understanding. _"Why?"_

 _"Because! It's a private area."_ She snapped.

 _"My butt is private and you touched it."_ He reminded her, accusingly.

 _"Yes, but that was different. It wasn't sexual."_ She wrapped the sword belt around his wrists and tightened it.

 _"Is this sexual?",_ he asked, confused.

 _"I guess not."_ She said, defeated. _"But still, it's rude. Don't do it."_

 _"Unless you ask me to. Got it."_ He said smiling, making her blush madly.

Gipsy looked at the whole scene take place, she waited for a moment to see if they would continue with their banter. Neither of them did, they seemed too caught up in their own emotions, so she felt safe to interrupt.

 _"Hey Chi, am I interrupting somethin'?"_ She asked while smirking.

ChiChi immediately got up from Goku's frame and straightened herself up, in a dignified position. _"Gipsy, what are you doing here?",_ she asked in surprise.

 _"Your pops asked me to come and tell you not to kill Goku."_ She smiled at the sight of Goku, who was still on the ground, eyes now closed but with the faintest smile. _"But I see you got the message already"_ , her words full of implications.

 _"Well, any idea what I'm supposed to do with him?",_ asked ChiChi. _"I can't just leave him there, he's a menace to himself and everything around him right now. I kinda over-did it with the electrical mesh."_ ChiChi confessed, in embarrassment.

Gipsy looked at Goku, eyelids twitching and his body jerking into a spasm every few moments. _"Jeez Chi, what'd you do to him?"_

 _"Let's just say things got out of hand...", more like out of control_ she thought, _"With the electrical charge and now he's blasting random energy ki's everywhere."_ She motion with her hand at the destruction of the landscape caused by Goku.

 _"I got an idea",_ said Gipsy smirking. _"But I ain't sure you're gonna like it."_

 _"Oh?",_ asked ChiChi intrigued.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the positive, kind words you leave on the comments section! It honestly makes my day every time someone leaves kind feedback. I am super grateful!

Also, thank you to the anon for suggesting I put the ChiChi and Goku tags, I didn't realize I never did that! D'oh! But thank you!

I was asked if the rest of the DBZ gang would appear on the story and the short answer is yes. But please don't get your hopes up because it will be brief, and probably not in the context you're hoping for.


	8. Goku, The Jerk

_"I got an idea,"_ said Gipsy while smirking. _"But I ain't sure you're gonna like it."_

 _"Oh?",_ asked ChiChi intrigued.

 _"Well, we can't kill him."_ , stated Gipsy.

ChiChi, _"No."_

 _"And if we leave him alone, he'll probably kill himself...",_ Gipsy continued.

 _"There's a very good chance of that, yes."_ , said ChiChi trying to follow along.

 _"How do you feel about babysittin'?"_ , asked Gipsy giving ChiChi a side-glance.

 _"Me babysit Goku?",_ asked ChiChi.

 _"Yeah, I mean you seem to have a calming, if not relaxing, effect on this guy"_ , said Gipsy holding back a girlish giggle.

ChiChi crossed her ams and gave her a threatening look, _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Nothing, nothing!"_ said Gispy waving her hands in defense, _"It's just that you're supposed to take this guy out of the battlefield, the how doesn't really matter. Am I right?"_

 _"Sure."_ said ChiChi, dropping her aggressive tone. She definitely didn't want to open that can of worms. _"So what do you propose we do with him, while I babysit?"_

Gipsy smiled, huh I thought I was going to have to talk her into it... _"I was thinking maybe we could take him to your dad's underground-shelter. The only place equipped to survive this kind o' destruction."_ She motioned to the craters made earlier by the energy blasts.

 _"Hmm... Yeah, that could work."_ Said ChiChi thinking about the logistics of Gipsy's suggestion. _"We're going to need Gohan to take him there."_

 _"I can get him. Do you need me to bring you anything else?"_ , asked Gipsy happy she took the bait.

 _"A fresh pair of clothes would be nice, if it's not too much trouble. All this rain is starting to take a toll on me."_ said ChiChi shivering, shaking off the uncomfortable feeling of her wet clothes.

 _"Should I bring something for the Handsome Beast as well?",_ Gipsy just couldn't help herself.

ChiChi looked at Goku, who was still on the ground. He was shivering and twitching around. _"Yeah, bring him something too."_

 _"Alright, I'll be right back."_ Said Gipsy.

ChiChi watched Gipsy take off, then she got on her knees and sat next to Goku to wait for her.

 _"I'm hungry."_ Said Goku, with his eyes closed and furrowed eyebrows. His stomach grumbled so loud ChiChi could actually hear it in spite of the rain.

 _"Me too",_ said ChiChi sympathizing.

 _"I skipped breakfast",_ they said in unison.

ChiChi giggled and looked at Goku, he grinned but kept his eyes closed.

 _"I guess I can make us something_ " said ChiChi.

 _"Mmmhmm"_ , said Goku smiling _"something good"_. The he turned to his side and curled up next to ChiChi and fell asleep.

A few minutes passed in silence. The water from the heavy rain was starting to pool around Goku's face, and ChiChi had the protective instinct to lift him up and place his head on her lap. After all he'd been nothing but nice to her.

She looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then she studied his face. He had a nice, handsome face. Boyish good looks, creamy, sun-kissed skin against his jet black spiky hair, thick expressive eyebrows framing his large eyes... and his lips looked soft and plump. Goku suddenly moved in his sleep and shifted comfortably on ChiChis lap and opened his mouth for better breathing, revealing his teeth. He had surprisingly clean, straight teeth with sharp fangs. ChiChi wiped some of the dirt off his cheeks with her thumb, and pressed his wet, spiky bangs back. Goku, still in his sleep, frowned in discomfort and grabbed her hand off of his face but never let go. ChiChi's heart skipped a beat. He was now holding her hand to his chest, she could feel his heart beating. She tried to free her hand but Goku's grip was too tight, finally she just gave up and let him hold her.

If anyone saw them like this, she'd have some explaining to do. There she was, sitting with the enemy on her lap, holding hands. If she was honest with herself, none of that mattered anymore, this man had been nothing but nice and kind to her. He had an inexplicable charm, she was certain anyone else in her place would have fallen in love with him by now. But she couldn't, she had to remain focused on her task, her father and her men were still out there.

Still... he was so handsome, and holding her like that... she wasn't made of ice, like her reputation indicated. She had feelings, and lately, with the war coming to an end she had been thinking about what she'd do with her life. She was hoping to never have to be this warlord-persona again, she wanted a complete change. Marriage and children were on her mind. Envious of all the women in her father's kingdom, she almost resented the women who had the opportunity to stay home with their babies. Every time she saw a mother holding their sweet little baby, her arms yearned to hold a baby of her own. Her heart ached. She wished so badly to be a mother... She'd give it all up for him or her. Ripped from her own mother as a babe, she wanted to be the mother she never had. She ached to give all her love to a small little being.

She wondered if Goku wanted to be a parent too... _What kind of dad would he make? I bet he'd be a really fun dad,_ she thought to herself. Next, she wondered what his babies might look like, with his beautiful black eyes and wild spiky hair. She bet his children would be really strong... and maybe with the right woman they'd be really smart too... Suddenly, she became red, when she remembered how babies are made and the two of them sitting there holding hands, and her wondering about what kind of parent he'd make. In embarrassment, she jerked her hand free and pushed him off of her, waking him as a result.

 _"Ow."_ Said Goku frowning, and looked at ChiChi. She was crimson red. _"Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah, no. I'm fine."_ Stuttered ChiChi and immediately got up and turned her back on him, _"Just so you know, we're moving to another location."_

 _"Another location?"_ asked Goku, half-asleep.

 _"Yeah, I think you're a danger to yourself and anything around you right now so we're going someplace that can contain your little tantrums. I hope you're not claustrophobic because it's a small space. But I can make you food, or whatever. I mean, I don't have to, only if you want me to."_ She didn't hear a response. _"Goku?"_ She looked back and found Goku sleeping again on the ground.

By now Gipsy had made her way back, she was riding Gohan and had backpack full of things for them. _"Hey Chi, I took delivery of picking up a few more things for you guys, we don't really know how long you'll be down there."_ said Gipsy, cutting right to the chase.

 _"Oh, thank you Gipsy. That's very kind of you."_ Said ChiChi, relieved she arrived at the time she did. One minute earlier she would have found herself with a lot of explaining to do. Gipsy was sure to make assumptions about the whole situation, as she usually does. _"Let's tie him up to Gohan's tail, and make sure it's really secure. He's been shifting around in his sleep."_

 _"You think it's alright for him to be sleepin' like that? I mean, what if the guy falls into a coma or somethin' weird like that. After all he was electrocuted pretty bad."_ Asked Gipsy with concern.

 _"I'm not sure to be honest, but I rather he be asleep, it's easier to handle him that way."_ It was easier to handle his charming ways when he was unconscious, he was staring to wear her down and she wasn't ready to admit that to herself. _"But I've been keeping an eye on him, and he seems to be doing fine. I'll keep a good watch on him in the bunker if anything happens."_ said ChiChi.

 _"Alright, then let's get going, it's getting late and this rain just keeps getting worse. I think we're going to have ourselves a nasty storm real soon."_ Said Gipsy, looking up at the clouds.

 _"I know..."_ answered ChiChi, very much preoccupied of her father and her men. _"Make sure you keep me updated on the boys and Pa. I don't want to be stuck down there not knowing what's going on."_

 _"Yeah, I got some radios we can communicate with, I know you didn't want them because they're electrical, but you'll be on the bunker and I can leave mine somewhere safe."_ She gave a reassuring nod to ChiChi.

They tied Goku up to Gohan's tail, and the 3 of them took the journey to Ox King's underground shelter. When they arrived, the girls took Goku inside the underground structure.

* * *

 _"Man, this guy is one hell'ov a heavy sleeper ain't he?"_ , said Gipsy while holding Goku's frame, ChiChi holding him by the feet.

 _"Yeah, you're right. We should change his clothes while he's heavily asleep. I don't want to have to untie his hands when he's awake"_ , said ChiChi.

 _"Oh, It would be MY pleasure to help you with this task, Princess"_ said Gipsy laughing.

 _"Gipsy! C'mon. Let's focus!",_ said ChiChi scolding her.

 _"Oh c'mon ChiChi, even YOU have to have noticed this guy is hot!"_ said Gipsy with a giant grin.

 _"Let's be respectful now, what if it was the other way around. Would you like it if he captured you and undressed you with lusty eyes?"_ Said ChiChi, trying to make a point.

Gipsy snorted out a laugh, _"I would LOVE that!"_

ChiChi gave up and smiled, _"You're impossible."_

 _"Besides, I don't think he would mind. I think he has a little crush on you, Chi"._

Gipsy and ChiChi laid Goku down on the small bed inside the bunker.

ChiChi looked at Gipsy, while she untied Goku's wrists. _"Naw... he's just really nice. You can tell he's that kind of guy."_

 _"I don't think so, Chi."_ Said Gipsy, removing Goku's boots. _"Yeah, he's a nice guy, but he's definitely got a thing for you..."_

 _"Whu...why do you say that?"_ asked ChiChi taking the bait. She knew she'd regret it later, giving into Gipsy's boy-crazed fantasies. Curiosity was killing her. Holding Goku's frame up, she slowly lifted his arms to remove his shirt.

 _"Cause... you should'a seen him. The way he looked at Ox all googly eyed when he thought he was you."_ said Gipsy.

ChiChi, _"He thought my father was a woman?! He thought my father the hairy, mountain of a man was me?"_

Gipsy started to remove Goku's pants, while laughing. _"Yeah, he really did! It was the funniest thing. He was so mesmerized by Ox, thinkin' he was you HAHA!"_

 _"That's weird. My dad doesn't even KIND OF look like a woman. Jeez, this guy is clueless!"_ , said ChiChi offended.

 _"Maybe,"_ said Gipsy pausing from her task, _"But it also means that this guy likes you even if you look like an eight foot tall Sasquatch."_

 _"You don't find that offensive? He thought I looked like a Sasquatch?"_ Said ChiChi, fighting for something, even if it was minimal to hold on to.

 _"I think that's incredibly adorable and sweet."_ Said Gipsy with the most genuine smile. And continued to remove Goku's garments but leaving his underwear on. _"Hey, no tail?"_

 _"Yeah... he does NOT have a tail",_ answered ChiChi. She didn't want to tell her about the embarrassing moment of frustration she had trying to find his tail. She was sure Gipsy would have field day with her for that. She took out the fresh clothes from the backpack and handed Gipsy the pair of pants  & socks.

 _"Well... thank goodness we found his OTHER weakness, huh?"_ Said Gipsy giving ChiChi a side-grin.

 _"Oh Gipsy, Gipsy, what am I going to do with you?"_ , said ChiChi shaking her head.

 _"What?"_ Gipsy was about to place the pants on Goku's legs, but paused to admire him. _"You're gonna stand there an' tell me you're not at least flattered that this... "_ She motioned to Goku's body with her hand. _"Ridiculous perfect man, this Adonis, this Greek God of a man has a crush on you?"_

ChiChi tried to think of something, anything to divert the conversation, _"He has a girlfriend. I don't think she'll appreciate us talking about him like this."_ She vaguely remembered Gipsy telling her something about Goku canoodling with chief Kuma's daughter, Bear. _"What a jerk. Flirting with me like that, when he has a girlfriend."_ She felt a sting. ChiChi had finally found something to hold on to, there was truth to her words. He was a jerk.

Gipsy continued to silently dress Goku's legs. _"I don't know Chi, if a guy like this ever showed any interest in me... I wouldn't give up so easily."_

 _"I'm not giving up anything. He's not mine to give up. He's nothing to me! He's my enemy..."_ Said ChiChi desperately trying to believe her own words.

 _"You don't believe that."_ Said Gipsy.

 _"What?"_ asked ChiChi defensively as she roughly put Goku's head through the neck-hole of the shirt. She was frustrated with him now, even if he was unconscious and hadn't spoken a word in hours. _What a jerk!_ _Playing games with me_ , she thought to herself.

 _"He's a nice guy, Chi. I don't know what his deal is, but he isn't a jerk. And yeah he has a girlfriend, but he didn't know about you. Maybe now that he's met you he's changed his mind about her. It happens."_ _Especially when you're not in love in the first place,_ she thought.

 _"Why are you playing matchmaker for this guy, what's it to you?!"_ asked ChiChi in a bitter, angry tone. Roughly finishing placing the shirt on Goku and dropping him on the bed when she finished. She turned to Gipsy, and folded her arms, angry. _Why was HER FRIEND sticking up for this jerk, who was playing games with her?_

Gipsy looked at her, hurt. _"Jeez Chi, I just thought..."_

 _"WHAT?! What did you think, Gipsy tell me, PLEASE! Enlighten me, why on earth are you sticking up for this guy?"_ ChiChi exploded on her, she was more angry at Goku but he was asleep, she had to take out her frustrations on someone.

 _"I'm not sticking up for him..."_ She said, finishing putting on the socks on Goku's feet. Slowly resting them on the small bed.

 _"I'm looking out for you."_ She looked at ChiChi, with concern. _"This is a great fucking guy ChiChi. He's a fucking beast, he's earth's savior and he's handsome and good and kind, and he's probably THE only guy on earth good enough for you."_ she said, shaking her hands to emphasize. _"So what if he was hookin' up with that Bear chick? Come to think of it, he really wasn't into her. SHE was pressing herself on him. HE was all in love with Ox when he thought you was him."_ She paused, and searched for ChiChi's gaze. _"This is a good fuckin' guy, and I want him for you, but if you don't. FINE, I'll drop it. But just so you know, your dad likes him too. He didn't say it out-loud but I could tell. He was asking him if he was in love with Bear and shit, you don't just ask that sort of question. So THERE. That's why I keep pushing him on you, 'cause he's perfect and he has a massive, huge crush on you. But if you don't want that. Fine I'll drop the subject."_ Gipsy was angry and red at this point and turned her back.

ChiChi didn't know what to say. She hated herself for shouting at Gipsy, but she hated most that her mind could only think about one thing; _What did Goku say when Ox had asked him if he was in love with Bear?_

 _"I'm sorry Gipsy, you're a really good friend."_ She moved close to Gipsy and rubbed her shoulder as an apology.

 _"It's fine"_ she said, and started to collect her things, getting ready to leave.

ChiChi didn't really know what to say to her... _"Thank you for looking out for me."_

Gipsy smiled, _"Hey, no problem."_

ChiChi gave her a soft smile in return. She grabbed some wired fabric from the backpack and started to tie Goku's hands again, before he woke up. She tied his wrists, to his neck, so that if he tried to free himself, he'd choke.

Gipsy noticed this and looked at ChiChi, _"You still don't trust him?"_

 _"No."_ Said ChiChi. _Of course not, he's a **JERK.**_

 _"Well, I guess I better get going."_ She took out the radio from her own backpack and placed it on the small table in the middle of the room. _"I'll be in touch."_

ChiChi looked up from her task and said, _"Be safe!"_

She nodded and Gipsy started climbing the ladder to exit. She unlocked the handle and pushed open the heavy door, letting in some of the rain.

 _"Hey...um... what did uh... What did Goku say when dad asked?"_ , ChiChi HATED herself for asking, but she HAD to know.

Gipsy knew what ChiChi meant, but she wanted to confirm. _"When your dad asked what?"_

ChiChi, _"If... if he was in love with Bear?"_

She looked at ChiChi, she was anxiously waiting for her response, _"He didn't say."_ Said Gipsy, leaving her with even more questions as she left.

Outside the bunker, Gipsy smiled. Knowing full-well that she hadn't been honest with her answer. She knew Goku was not in love with Bear. _"A little agony couldn't hurt, huh?"_ she said as she pet the dinosaur waiting outside for her. Readying Gohan for the saddle. The dinosaur whimpered, almost in accomplice. _"Now we just gotta let that simmer for a bit"_ , she placed one leg over Gohan, and smiled. _"And now we're cookin'!"_ and she took off in a nice, steady trot.

* * *

 **A/N:** I ADORE Every single one of you that has left comments about how excited they are as the story is unfolding. SERIOUSLY, ADORE YOU!

I'm writing Gipsy as a female equivalent of Krillin. I hope that's comes across!

Till next time, my lovelies!

PS, SO not going to finish this story by Christmas. Unrealistic deadlines are there to be shattered anyway ^0^!


	9. Friends

_"Hey... um... what did uh... What did Goku say when dad asked?",_ ChiChi asked Gipsy.

Gipsy responded, _"When your dad asked what?"_

ChiChi, _"If... if he was in love with Bear?"_

 _"He didn't say."_ Leaving ChiChi with even more questions.

* * *

ChiChi finished up securing Goku's wrists. She watched him in his sleep for a moment, and thought about everything that happened earlier that day. Her enemy Goku, had infiltrated her life. Her father and friend were playing matchmakers for them. ChiChi herself had changed her mind about him after their fight and was even beginning to warm up to him. She decided to spare his life, somehow. But he'd been playing games with her, it made her feel furious.

 _"You think you're so slick, huh?",_ asked ChiChi a sleeping Goku. _"Well I ain't fallin' for it."_ And she smacked him in the head, Goku flinched but didn't wake up.

Her stomach grumbled and she made her way across the room. She picked up the backpack with items Gipsy had collected for them, where she assumed she'd find some food. _"Let's see here..."_

She found a hoi-poi capsule, clicked it open and flung it against the corner of the room as it opened up. A small portable kitchenette appeared out of the smoke. She grabbed another capsule, labelled "food", and clicked it open over the small table sitting in the middle of the room. A small variety of foods popped up, contained in a small portable refrigerator. She glanced through the items and picked up the things she's needed to make chicken soup. _Perfect cold weather food,_ she thought.

She poured some water bottles in a stainless steel pot, peeled some garlic cloves and set everything to low heat. While she waited for the water to come to a boil, she got started on the vegetables.

Goku woke up. _"Where are we?",_ he asked in-between yawns.

She looked at him and scoffed, _"You're a terrible assassin, can't even keep track of your own whereabouts."_

Goku looked at her confused, _"I'm not an assassin. I'm a martial artist."_

 _"You still suck."_ And she went back to looking at her task at hand.

 _"Hey, you're away from the battlefield, that means I'm still doing my job",_ Goku smiled.

 _"Was that your plan?",_ She continued to peel vegetables. _"To just keep me away from my men, you think the Bellypoke have a shot of victory now that I'm away from the trenches?"_

 _"No, I didn't really have a plan. I don't make plans, I usually just follow my gut."_ He answered, smiling.

 _"Hmmph! Well let me tell you something about my men, they will win this with or without me next to 'em. They don't need me to babysit."_ She looked up and pointed the knife at Goku, _"I've trained them well enough to manage everything on their own. Even if i'm not there physically, they're trained to think for themselves."_ And she got up to check on the pot of water.

 _"I don't doubt it, you think of everything!",_ said Goku. _"You're.."_

 _"Let me guess?"_ ChiChi interrupted, _"Incredible?"_

 _"Oh my god, how did you know I was going to say that?!"_ asked Goku, amused.

 _"Oh jeez, you've only said that about a million times now. You're so obvious! I see right through your little game."_ Said ChiChi, annoyed.

 _"Sorry, I didn't realize I said it that many times..."_ said Goku, a little embarrassed. " _Hey are you angry with me?"_

 _"ANGRY AT YOU?!"_ , She scoffed. _"I am AT WAR with you, anger is an understatement."_

 _"Oh, right. I guess I thought we were passed that."_ He looked at his hands, strangely tied up to his neck. _"I thought maybe we were friends by now... I guess I was wrong."_

 _"Oh, friends?!",_ asked ChiChi with sarcasm. _"Let's just hold hands and waltz right into the Bellypoke plains and tell everyone we're friends!"_

 _"You're angry at me, I can tell."_ Goku leaned sideways to try and get a better view of ChiChi's face. _"Why are you angry with me? I hope I didn't say anything mean or rude while I was unconscious."_

ChiChi paused, _"Oh... you are good."_

 _"I'm good? At what?"_ asked Goku, perplexed.

 _"You think you're soooo slick... you think you can just say things like that and play your little game on me."_ She looked at him, and fiercely pointed her knife at him again. _"I am not a sucker, I will not fall for your little flirting game!"_

 _"I don't understand."_ Said Goku, genuinely confused. _"Are we playing a game?"_

ChiChi, _"Are you bein' facetious?!"_

Goku, " _I'm not Facetious, I'm Goku!",_ he looked at her, still confused.

ChiChi flung her peeling knife at Goku, _"STOP!"_ , he barely dogged it. _"PLAYING"_ , she threw a potato at him, he dogged it as well. Then, she took out a ninja-trowing knife from the side of her boot and flung it, full speed at Goku's face. _"GAMES!"_ , she missed again only by a hair.

 _"JEEZ, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!",_ demanded a paled Goku.

 _"What's my problem?! What's my problem?! YOU! You're my problem! Playing games, flirting with me! Saying nice things to me. Dangling the carrot in front of me...",_ exploded ChiChi.

 _"ChiChi, I would NEVER dangle the carrot. I HATE carrots!",_ Said Goku earnestly.

 _"Oh, you hate carrots?",_ asked ChiChi.

 _"HATE 'em",_ said Goku with a smile.

She then grabbed all the carrots from a small basket inside the fridge, grabbed another knife and started frantically chopping them, without breaking eye-contact with Goku.

Goku frowned.

ChiChi, _"Are you hungry?"_ she smiled.

Goku, _"Yes, very much so."_ His frown now even more pronounced.

She finished chopping every carrot with perfect precision, still holding her gaze to Goku. She really wanted see his face for her next move. _"Great, I'm makin' soup."_ She smiled as she poured every las piece of chopped carrot into the boiling water.

 _"Awwe man...",_ said a disappointed Goku.

ChiChi smiled at him, satisfied.

 _"That is just mean!",_ Goku whined.

 _"Oh? But FLIRTING WITH ME when you have yourself a little girlfriend, that's not mean? What do you call that, Goku?",_ asked a visibly angry ChiChi.

 _"I'm not flirting with you? What is flirting?",_ answered Goku. _"And I don't have a girlfriend."_

 _"What about Bear?"_ , answered ChiChi defensively as she cocked her head sideways.

 _"Bear isn't my girlfriend."_ Said Goku.

Surprised, ChiChi asked, _"Oh? She isn't?" Wow, maybe he wasn't a jerk, she thought. Maybe it's all just a big misunderstanding."_

 _"No, she's my ... bride-to-be, fiancé, whatever you call it."_ Added Goku, making ChiChi's heart sink.

You son of a... _"YOU JERK!",_ ChiChi shouted, balling her fists, ready to punch him out.

 _"Woah, woah, woah hold on! Why am I a jerk?!",_ asked Goku.

ChiChi walked over to him. _"You... You... ASSHOLE! You flirt with me when you're gonna marry that girl?! UGHH!"_ , she said furiously.

Goku looked at her, he was really sorry he was making her this upset. _"I don't understand. Why are you angry at me? What did I do that's so wrong?"_

 _"You... you.. keep saying all these nice things to me, you keep leading me on..."_ She was losing coherence.

 _"I'm not lying to you, if that's why you're angry. I meant every word I said about you."_ He looked at her, studied her face trying to understand her.

" _Why... why are you doing this to me? Why are you leading me on like that?",_ asked ChiChi. No longer able to contain her feelings to herself.

 _"What exactly do you think I'm doing?",_ he moved closer to her, to see her face.

 _"You. You... keep saying nice things to me... You.. keep being nice to me...",_ She couldn't say it. After all, he hadn't actually said it himself.

 _"And that's bad? Why?",_ He asked.

 _"Because you have a fiancé..."_ ChiChi said, trying to be patient.

 _"It's bad that I like you, isn't it?",_ he said with disappointment in his face.

She looked at him. He said it, he finally said. _"Yes. It's bad."_

 _"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I didn't plan it, if that's what you're thinkin'",_ he looked down at the floor, heavy with disappointment.

Suddenly it was hard for everyone in the room to breath.

A few moments passed.

 _"I'm really sorry."_ Said Goku. _"I didn't know I was going to feel this way."_

ChiChi's heart skipped a beat, _"Feel what way?"_

 _"I don't know. I can't even explain it."_ answered Goku.

 _"Well, TRY."_ insisted ChiChi.

Goku let out a sigh. _"Um... It's hard to explain. I've never really felt this way before. I just get really... happy? When I see your face... Your face it's... pleasant to me, in a strange way."_

ChiChi looked at him, starting to fully reciprocate the feeling.

 _"And um... I don't know, I just ... Like how you are... you're fun to be around."_ He said, trying to explain his feelings for the first time in his life. _"I suddenly really care about what you think. I want to impress you."_ He said bashfully, lowering his gaze even more.

 _"YOU want to impress ME?",_ asked ChiChi with disbelief.

 _"Yes. I care very much what you think of me. I don't know why, I want you to like me."_ Said Goku, finally looking up.

ChiChi's heart skipped another beat. _"But you're... you. You're the world's strongest, the worlds savior. Saying you're impressive is an understatement. Why do you care what I think?"_

Goku shook his head, _"That, I can't explain." He smiled at her, "I was just really excited because I never really felt these things before. I'm sorry If it's wrong."_

ChiChi took a seat next to him. " _I... um... I think I understand."_ She believed him. She believed he wasn't trying to be a jerk, he was just inexperienced.

Goku looked relieved, _"You do?!"_

 _"Uh...yeah."_ She said and gave him a soft smile.

 _"ChiChi",_ Goku looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

 _"Yeah?",_ She responded.

 _"Can I kiss you?",_ asked Goku. He REALLY wanted to try it, Bear had kissed him a few times and it was awkward with her, but something told him it would be different with ChiChi.

 _"Um.. no?",_ answered ChiChi locking eyes with him, struggling to breathe.

 _"ChiChi",_ Said Goku, locking eyes with her.

 _"Yeah?",_ She said, still enamored with his gaze.

 _"I'm gonna kiss you now."_ And he leaned in.

* * *

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas, everyone!

I see there's a few of you that just discovered my story. _HELLO & WELCOME!_ Grab some cookies & tea, take a seat wherever you'd like :)

I won't be responding questions regarding the future of the plot, simply because I don't want to spoil it for you! I will ONLY say this, _yes, they will return to the battlefield. Lot's more adventure to come!_

As always, thank you for leaving kind words in the comments section. They mean the world to me! 


	10. Everything

_"Can I kiss you?"_ , asked Goku.

 _"Um.. no?"_ , answered ChiChi locking eyes with him, struggling to breathe.

 _"ChiChi",_ Said Goku, now locking eyes with her.

 _"Yeah?"_ , She said, still enamored with his gaze.

 _"I'm gonna kiss you now."_ And he leaned in.

He felt the tip of his nose bump into ChiChi's. He laughed a little embarrassed, _"I'm sorry I've never done this before."_

ChiChi lingered in position, still finding it hard to breathe. _"You've never kissed anyone before?"_

Goku shook his head and continued looking at her lips, _"I've never wanted to kiss anyone before."_

ChiChi felt butterflies in her stomach, _"Damn it, Goku."_ And she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

He smiled, _"What?"_

 _"Why'you gotta say things like that?"_ She said, in frustration.

 _"Like what?",_ asked Goku.

 _"Sweet, honest things that make you so damn... "_ She lifted her hands up to his face and held it in place. _"Irresistible."_

Goku's smile grew wider, and he adjusted his face sideways so he could press his lips against ChiChis.

And they kissed.

Goku had been zapped a few times that day, but it was ChiChi's turn to feel electricity. She felt it sweep through her body, in reaction to making contact with Goku's lips. She'd never felt this way before.

On the other hand, Goku was experiencing new feelings of his own. Something inside of him was awakened, and he was thirsty for more. His heart was beating so fast, he felt as though it would pop out of his chest at any moment now. He didn't care, he wanted more.

He instinctively tasted her with his tongue. He wanted to taste every inch of her, but this was a good start. He wished so badly he could hold her but he was still restrained. He could free himself easily, but he wanted her to feel safe around him.

ChiChi broke the kiss and looked at Goku's face, desire written all over. She felt wanted and it felt wonderful. She paused for a moment, but threw caution out the window and slowly took out a throwing star from the side of her boot.

Goku observed her, patiently.

She held the throwing star against Goku's tied hands and pressed on it and pushed it down gracefully. The wired fabric unraveled from his hands down to his arms.

He gave her a soft smile, _"You read my mind."_

She was so nervous, she swallowed hard. _"Your move."_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, making her sit on his lap. He couldn't believe it. She wanted him too, he was thrilled.

She rested both her hands on his chest. She felt his heartbeat, he was nervous too and so she smiled at him, inviting him to continue.

He tightened the grip on his arms around the small of her waist and slowly moved his hands up her back and pulled her into a tight hug as he buried his head in her neck. _"Kami, I've been wanting to do this all day..."_

She smiled and lifted her arms up to his head and pulled his head against her chest. Her fingers found their way through Goku's messy hair. Me too, she thought.

They both held each other in silence, for a few moments.

Goku broke the hug and looked at her face and his soft smile grew into a giant toothy one.

 _"Why you smilin' like an idiot?",_ asked ChiChi teasingly, smiling like an idiot herself.

 _"I don't know, every time I look at your face it just sort of happens."_ He answered.

The boiling water from the carrot soup was now aggressively spilling over, making a hissing noise as it dripped over the flames underneath it.

 _"Oh crap! The soup!"_ , yelled a panicked ChiChi as she got up from Goku's lap and ran up to the kitchenette on the other side of the room. She quickly killed the flame and threw a cloth over the spilt soup. _"Shit. There goes the soup."_

Goku got up from the bed and stood beside it, _"That's fine, I really hate carrots."_

ChiChi turned around and looked at him, _"You really do hate carrots, don't you? Why? What did the poor carrots ever do to you?"_

 _"They're not tasty. I hate them."_ He crossed his arms. _"They're supposed to be tasty, they're food."_ Said Goku almost in a pout.

 _"I bet I can make you like carrots..."_ said ChiChi, in a challenging tone.

 _"I doubt it."_ Said Goku.

 _"I can make a case for them, make them real tasty..."_ She said, now in seduction mode.

 _"Oh yeah?"_ Goku, the ever quick learner, had caught on. _"What are you gonna do to make me like carrots?"_

She took a couple of steps closer. _"Oh, I don't know... maybe cook you something real tasty with 'em",_ she said smiling.

 _"Cook me something? Like what?",_ said Goku beginning to get excited over her offer, taking one step closer.

 _"Maybe bake you a carrot cake."_ She said, putting her hands behind her back seemingly innocent.

 _"Cake? I love cake...",_ said Goku moving closer.

 _"And stew... I can make you some beef stew and add some carrots... I bet you'd like that."_ She said, looking down at the floor too shy to look up.

 _"Beef stew sounds amazing."_ He said putting his arms around her waist.

 _"I can make you fish, in butter sauce. Toss in a side salad with shaved carrots..."_ She said, slowly looking up at him.

This beautiful, amazing woman he wanted so bad, was standing in front of him offering to cook him all these wonderful sounding food. It was literally the best thing Goku had ever seen, heard or felt. Goodness, he wanted to kiss her so bad.

And so he did, and it felt as great as the first time. It was addicting.

She really didn't want to break the perfect moment between them, but reality started to sink in and she had to ask. _"Goku."_

 _"Yeah?",_ answered a half-dazed Goku.

 _"What about Bear?"_ , asked ChiChi. As her name escaped her lips, she realized what a horrible thing she was doing to this poor person.

 _"Oh, right..."_ Said Goku. He'd forgotten all about Bear. _"I'll have to talk to her."_

 _"What are you going to tell her?",_ she asked also for herself, she didn't know where she stood with Goku.

 _"I'm not sure. I'll explain things to her, tell her I can't marry her anymore."_ Answered Goku, coming down from the high.

ChiChi, _"Are you sure?"_

Goku, _"Yes. I'm sure."_

ChiChi, _"She's going to be crushed."_

Goku, _"Would you want to marry someone who wants to be with someone else?"_

ChiChi, _"No, absolutely not."_

Goku, _"Then this is the right thing to do."_

ChiChi, _"You're right."_

Goku smiled at her, again, for the billionth time since he'd met her.

She wanted to ask more questions about their future, but he was pulling her into another tight hug and she liked him so damn much, it was hard to keep a straight head around him. She let herself get carried away.

Goku paused for a moment and frowned seemingly confused. _"Hey... did you change my clothes?"_

ChiChi blushed, _"Yeah... kind of."_

Goku giggled, _"You saw me naked again!"_

ChiChi, _"We left your underwear on!"_

Goku, _"That's nice of you to leave my underwear on... this time..."_ He smirked.

ChiChi, _"STOP IT. It wasn't like that!"_ she smiled.

Goku looked down at her wardrobe, _"Hey, you changed too..."_

ChiChi, _"Well, yeah."_

Goku, _"When did you change?"_

ChiChi, _"Here, when you were sleeping."_

Goku, _"You were...",_ he swallowed hard. _"Naked?"_ he continued looking at her body. _"In here?"_

ChiChi began to follow Goku's train of thought and swallowed hard herself. _"Yep."_

Goku, _"That's... nice."_

ChiChi, _"Yep."_

Suddenly, ChiChi felt Goku's massive bulge press against her belly. She looked down for a brief second and when she looked up Goku's nose was a bleeding waterfall.

 _"OH KAMI, NOT NOW!",_ yelled Goku and fell backwards in shock. _"I'M SO SORRY!"_

ChiChi stood motionless, perplexed.

 _"CHICHI, I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE. OH GODS!_ " He yelled, frantically trying to stop his bleeding nose.

ChiChi, _"It's ok."_

 _"REALLY THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED. I MEAN IT'S HAPPENED. LIKE WHEN I WAKE UP AND STUFF OR WHEN IT'S REALLY HOT OR... BUT IT'S NEVER HAPPENED WITH A PERSON BEFORE! I'M SO SO SOOO SORRY. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP IT! REALLY, IT HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN. I'M SO SORRY!"_ Goku was mortified.

 _Wow, he really is inexperienced._ ChiChi thought. _"It's okay Goku. It's fine."_

Goku, _"I'M SORRY."_ He said looking up at her from the floor, bloody nose and all he still looked adorable.

ChiChi, _"It's fine. It's normal. It's perfectly normal."_ She said in a calm tone, trying to appease his frantic state.

Goku, _"It's normal?"_

She nodded. _"It means... you're ...physically attracted to me."_

Goku cocked his head sideways a little confused.

ChiChi, _"It means... you want to have sex... with me."_ She trailed off the last part into a whisper.

Goku, _"That's embarrassin'! I'm so sorry!"_

ChiChi laughed. _"It's okay."_

Goku, _"ChiChi your nose ain't bleedin' ..."_ He was too embarrassed to ask, but he wanted to know if she felt the same way.

ChiChi smile grew wider. _"I know."_ She got on her knees and sat on the floor across from him.

Goku, _"Um... does that mean ... you don't... want to..."_ He couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing. He felt too exposed.

 _"I'm a girl, I'm different. I don't... show like you do."_ Said ChiChi.

 _"Um ... so... girls... do they... do you... what um..."_ Goku couldn't form a sentence for the life of him.

 _"We do. When guys say nice things to us... it makes us want it too."_ She said.

He smiled. _"Um... you said... you said I've been saying nice things to you all day...um"_

ChiChi, _"Yeah. So...?"_ she asked daringly.

Goku, _"Does that mean... um... does that mean... you... you... you..."_ His heart was seriously trying to escape his chest.

 _Oh my gosh he is so cute, trying to put the moves on me in his own way._ She was delighted by his innocent forwardness. _"Yes Goku, I want to have sex with you too."_

THAT was the best thing Goku had ever heard in his whole entire life. Goku sighed in relief. _"So um... when I say nice things to you... it um... it makes you want to have sex with me?"_ he asked, somehow still innocent.

 _"Yeah, something like that."_ She looked at him. His adorable innocence was a serious turn-on for her. She was used to the forwardness of the men in her army. It was a pleasant change of pace for her.

He smiled, _"ChiChi, you're everything."_

 _"Wow, saying nice things to get me to have sex with you? You're a quick learner, eh?!"_ She said amused.

 _"No, I mean it."_ He said sincerely.

 _"What do you mean?"_ She asked.

 _"Most people make fun of me an' stuff. When I don't know something. They tell me I'm stupid or that I'm an idiot... you.. you explain things to me. You don't make me feel like I'm less. You're so nice to me, ChiChi. You're so damn... everything nice. You are it."_

 _Damn him! There he goes saying nice, wonderful things again._ She closed the distance between them and threw herself at him. She filled his face with sweet, soft kisses.

Goku felt as though he might explode from happiness, intoxicated by her. She really was everything to him. _"ChiChi..."_ he said almost in a whisper.

She stopped her kissing and looked at him.

 _"I really, really, really, really like you."_ He held her face with his large paws. _"I more than like you..."_

ChiChi waited in anticipation for his next words... She felt as though her whole world was about to change.

He moved his hands to the back of her neck and held her like the precious being she was to him. He looked into her eyes trying to find the right words to say to her. _"ChiChi... I ..."_

The loud static noise from the emergency radio interrupted Goku's train of thought.

 _"ChiChi! ChiChi! This is Gypsy! Do you copy?!"_ , said Gipsy through the radio.

ChiChi got up from the floor, immediately. She ran up to the table and grabbed the radio with both her hands and pressed on the large button. _"This is ChiChi, what's going on Gipsy?! Talk to me?!"_

 _"It's Ox, Chi... I'm so sorry. We've lost Ox."_ Said Gipsy slowly and solemnly.

ChiChi's heart sank. Her whole world had changed.

* * *

Sorry about that long pause y'all. I went on a trip and I didn't bring my laptop with me!

Never again, I promise! I want to write this story as much as y'all want to read it.

Also, thank you sooo much to PaintSpatterings, that review was just the cutest thing in the world!

No more long pauses, I promise! :)

Ps, Goku is such a dude! I love it!


	11. Blue Arrow

Bear looked at the clock in distress. It had been almost 12 hrs since she last saw her fiancé, Goku. She was pacing around the Village's meeting hall. Everyone had evacuated there a couple hours earlier, awaiting the storm. It was nighttime and she didn't have a clue as to where Goku might be.

Bear saw Oso walking away from a crowd of people and she stopped him by holding on to his arm.

 _"Are you sure my Goku is okay?"_ asked Bear, for the millionth time.

 _"Of course, it's Goku. You don't have to worry about him."_ Said Oso, trying to calm Bear's anxiety.

 _"But it's Ox's daughter... that Banshee bitch plays dirty... What if she tricked him and he's out there dead or captured?"_ asked Bear, genuinely preoccupied.

 _"Goku can handle himself around her... you don't have to worry."_ Said Oso, trying to appease Bear. He was secretly worried about Goku himself, but he wasn't about to show any of the villagers. He needed to be strong, as their new leader.

 _"It's just that... It's been so long... what could be taking so long?",_ asked Bear.

 _"Maybe he's waiting out the storm somewhere... Don't worry. If anyone can take on the Banshee, it's him."_ He smiled at her.

Oso walked away thinking he had calmed Bear's fears, however Bear was anything but calm. She could sense something was wrong and had the crazy idea to go look for him. Looking around, making sure no one noticed she was gone, she made her way to her late father's hut. She grabbed the bow and Chief Kuma's signature blue arrows from the weapon arsenal. She was going to find her fiancé and kill that Banshee bitch herself, if it came down to it.

Bear was a pretty good shot from a distance, and she was a good runner too. ChiChi wasn't the only skilled female in this war. The only reason she held back, was that she was getting ready to marry Goku, and after her father's death she couldn't risk getting killed. The bloodline of the Bellypoke was her number one concern. Bear came from a long line of elite warriors, and her and Goku's children would make the perfect successors. She needed Goku to be a part of her tribe.

 _"Damn it Goku, I'm going to find you, and I'm going to bring you home if it's the last thing I do."_ Said Bear out-loud as she grabbed some pocket knives from a small table.

In all honesty, Bear was a little bit jealous of ChiChi. She'd never met her, but other than her ruthless skills, the other thing the men in her village kept talking about was how beautiful she was. That was the main reason for Bear's concern. She knew Goku could handle himself around her, he was the world's savior. He was a brilliant martial artist. There was no doubt in her mind he could easily take ChiChi out, but her beauty... If she was half as beautiful as the men in her tribe described her, Bear was in trouble. What if the Banshee bitch tried to seduce her Goku?

 _"I ain't losin' you to that Banshee bitch."_ Said Bear.

She made her way out of her father's hut and into the forest. The thunder had stopped, but it was nightfall and the heavy rain continued. She had to be very careful. To her advantage, she knew the woods like the back of her hand, and swiftly ran through its leafy trees. She continued for a couple of miles, and when she was nearing the edge of the woods she stopped when she heard voices. It was the Ox King himself.

 _"SIR! STOP!"_ , yelled a woman at the Ox King _. "THIS ISN'T THE PLAN WE AGREED ON!"_ He was making his way to the village, he was currently on the other side of the creek.

 _"GIPSY STAY BACK! I'M GOING TO TALK TO THE NEW LEADER! IT'S SETTLED!"_ , Ox seemed determined.

The creek had grown into a full-sized river, an extremely wild river. It was heavy with debris carried over from the rain. Ox was about to cross it.

 _This is my chance,_ thought Bear. _This is my chance to get revenge on my father_. Without giving it a second thought Bear climbed up the tree she was standing next to. She found a good hiding spot in-between the leaves. She observed Ox like a hawk watching it's prey.

 _"OX.. PLEASE... STOP. YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE ALONE, YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!"_ , shouted the woman through the rain.

 _"IT'S ALRIGHT GIPSY, THE NEW LEADER, HE IS YOUNG... THERE'S HOPE. I HAVE TO TRY TO END THINGS PEACEFULLY."_ He shouted back at the woman.

 _Oh you want to end things peacefully?_ Thought Bear. _After violently slicing my father in half, you want to end things peacefully? I don't think so, asshole._

Bear lifted the bow from her back. She carefully positioned it between her arm and took out one of her father's signature blue arrows. She placed the spear of the arrow in position and grabbed it's end with her right hand. She shifted sideways, for a better grip. She found Ox in her line of vision, and she lifted the end of the arrow and slowly pulled it back.

She waited for the perfect moment.

Ox grabbed his axe and slammed it against a rock. Once he felt it secured he held onto it for balance. He tied a small rope around it's neck and was using it to get across the river.

 _"I see you're ingenious, like your whore-daughter."_ Whispered Bear, as she continued to wait for the perfect moment.

Ox slowly made his way to the middle of the creek, hanging on to the rope. He'd gone too far that if the woman accompanying him tried to save him, she'd have to swim towards him buying Bear precious time.

The woman following Ox became distracted. She was going through a backpack looking for something. _Perfect, no one will ever know where the arrow came from,_ thought Bear.

And so, Bear pulled on the edge of the arrow away from the bow, increasing the tension. She watched Ox for a few seconds, waited for him to rest. He turned his back, to look at the woman who was following him. Bear pointed the arrow at Ox's chest and released it.

The arrow landed on Ox's back, his flesh slowed it down but the arrow managed to perforate both sides of his chest, front and back. He began bleeding out immediately.

The woman finally looked up from her backpack and looked horrified at the sight, she frantically ran to Ox. Straightaway she jumped in the water towards Ox, she tried to swim, but there was too much debris.

Ox stood there motionless, he slowly let go of the rope he was hanging onto for balance, he brought his hands up to his chest and touched the edge of the spear sticking out of his chest and watched the blood run through his hands.

The woman finally freed herself from the debris and continued to make her way to Ox, but at that precise moment the creek got another rush of wild water and debris, swallowing the woman and Ox whole. The water washed them away, they were nowhere in sight.

Bear was proud of herself. She'd done what everyone else in her village had failed to do, she'd taken down The Ox King and avenged her father.

 _"Now I just have to find my fiancé, and kill that Banshee bitch."_ Said Bear out-loud.

She climbed down the tree and started walking up the river with her father's bow and arrow.

* * *

 _Back to back due to that long pause ;)_

 **MusicStrike** , you are too sweet! You made my day!

As always, reviews are kindly appreciated!


	12. A Heartbeat

Gipsy felt herself get carried away by the current. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. If she didn't act fast, this would be the end. She felt her legs reach the bottom of the creek, and as her legs dragged along the side of river she felt around for something to hold onto. A large tree trunk was sticking up from the bottom and as the current dragged her past it, she held onto it for dear life. She climbed it and finally got a view of everything going on around her. The creek was overflowing with water and debris, in a wild current.

No sight of Ox, everything looked almost pitch black. She saw another larger branch, this time sticking out of the side of the creek and she swam towards it, violently swallowing some water along the way. It was nightfall and the moon was covered up by the storm clouds, even if she tried she would never find him.

 _"OOOOOOOX!"_ , she shot, desperately as soon as she made contact with the larger branch. _"OOOOOOOX WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"_ She cried. _"OOOOOX!"_ , she cried one last time. No answer, only the sounds of the night and the water running through the river could be heard.

Gipsy had to get out of the creek, if she stayed one more minute she'd be swallowed by another current. She continued the climb up the trunk sticking out of the water. When she reached the top she jumped and landed on what she thought was safer ground. As soon as her feet made contact with the ground below, the surface crumbled down and she was forced to join the flow of the river, once more.

 _"FUUUUCK!"_ , she screamed to no one, frustrated.

She was being dragged further and further away from the Bellypoke plains. Suddenly the river slammed Gipsy's body against a wall of vines. Finally, something to hold on to. She climbed the wall, as fast as she possibly could, but her boot became stuck to the bottom vines. Water had been running through them and they were slimy and fickle.

 _"This is a fucking nightmare. This has to be my worst fucking nightmare."_ Gipsy whispered, as she fought her way through the slime. She kicked off her boots and begin climbing up, trying to find stronger vine-rope to hang onto. The river was getting stronger and kept trying to claim her by putting pressure on her side. If she slipped, even briefly, she'd lose balance and fall right back into the river flow.

 _NO! Fuck you, stupid creek. I'm going to spit on you the moment I get out of you._ She angrily thought. Her statement kicked the adrenaline inside her body, her survival instinct and she began to climb the wall of vines, barefoot with animalistic rage.

She finally made it to the top, as it curved onto the ground. She continued climbing vertically and once it was safe, she rolled over to catch her breath. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you stupid creek", she said in-between breaths. _Awe, shit. Now comes the hard part,_ she thought. _I gotta tell ChiChi._

Gipsy ran barefoot up the river, as fast as she possibly could considering her state. She had made it all the way up the river, she was exactly at the point where she fell. She knew because she could make out Ox's axe still wedged deep into a rock.

In pitch black darkness, she looked for her backpack. When she found it, she felt around the contents inside looking for the emergency radio. She felt a wire antenna with her fingers and grabbed it an pulled out the radio. She took a deep breath.

 _"ChiChi! ChiChi! This is Gypsy! Do you copy?!"_ , she waited impatiently for an answer... a few moments went by allowing Gipsy to catch he breath.

 _"This is ChiChi, what's going on Gipsy?! Talk to me?!"_ , answered a frantic ChiChi on the other-side of the radio.

 _Oh shit, kid. I'm so sorry to be the one to have to tell you this..._ she thought. Gipsy took a deep breath and she pressed on the large button on the radio, _"It's Ox, Chi... I'm so sorry. We've lost Ox."_

No answer, only static coming from the radio, then suddenly she answered. _"Is my father dead?"_ asked ChiChi.

 _"I'm almost certain. Yes"_ , Gipsy released the button.

 _"How certain? Did you see his body? Explain everything, now!"_ Demanded ChiChi from the other side.

 _"Ox, he uh. He wanted to make one last attempt at a peaceful resolution... you know how he is... was... An' none of the guys went along with him. They stuck to your plan, cause we'd already tried to meet for a council and he almost got killed. But Ox, he was convinced that the new Chief Oso, being young an' all... he had a shot of meetin' with him for a peace treaty of some sort... "_ Gipsy released the button to pause.

ChiChi waited patiently on the other side.

 _"So he waited until everyone became distracted changing' shifts. And he snuck out, but I saw him, so I followed him and I tried to convince him Chi, I tried my best to tell him he was going to die if he went into the Bellypoke Village all by himself! But he wouldn't listen... and the creek... the creek, Chi. It's wild right now. Just like you said it would get. Cause of all the rain, and he went into the creek... and someone... one of the Bellypoke shot him with an arrow on his back..."_ Gipsy released the button again, not able to continue.

 _"Where did the arrow hit him exactly, where exactly did the arrow land on my father's back?"_ asked an angry ChiChi.

 _"Right side, under the shoulder..."_ Answered Gipsy.

 _"Okay well, then there's hope, maybe... maybe it didn't hit any vital organs... maybe..."_ ChiChi stuttered.

 _"ChiChi, the current... it swallowed us whole. I barely made it out alive... I don't mean to be a bitch, but Ox... being wounded ...and shot with an arrow... I just don't think it's possible..."_ She released the button, she couldn't say it.

 _"... The arrow that shot him... it was blue."_ Said Gipsy, not wanting to give any false hope. _"Is uh ... is Goku still there? Do you still have him tied up?"_

ChiChi never answered.

 _"Gipsy, I'm coming."_ Is all she said.

Gipsy's legs gave out and she fell on the ground, she covered her face with both hands and begin to sob.

 ** _Meanwhile, in Ox's underground shelter:_**

ChiChi became sick with anger, she wanted to throw up. Most of all she wanted to slice someone's throat open. She wanted revenge.

Goku got up from the floor and tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but ChiChi jerked it away. He took a deep breath, _"I'm sorry ChiChi, but if there's hope I want to help you, I'm a damn good tracker, I can help you."_

ChiChi didn't respond. A million things were running through her mind. She felt stupid and guilty, but most of all she had to get the hell out of there and look for her father. No time for self-pity. No time to analyze anything having to do with Goku. She didn't even want to think about the stupid blue arrow, but there it was in the back of her mind. She grabbed all the hoi-poi capsules she could find and begin to climb up the ladder to exit the bunker.

Goku didn't know what to do or say, ChiChi was in some kind of trance and she definitely wasn't listening to him. He wanted to help, he wanted to help her so damn bad, if only she'd let him. _"ChiChi, I can help."_

She didn't respond. She continued climbing up the ladder distraught, she missed one step but quickly regained her balance. Goku tried to help her by securing her leg with his hand, but she kicked it away. She opened the heavy door, and walked into the night.

Goku followed behind, observing her, trying to help her somehow. He never felt so helpless his entire life.

It was night time, ChiChi couldn't see what hoi-poi capsule she was holding so she begin to click them all open and threw them away from her at random. Like some kind of magicians act, poof after poof! Gray clouds appearing and disappearing all around her, revealing objects she didn't need.

 _"I can take you on Kinto-Un... it'll be much faster."_ He offered, slowly walking up from behind, observing the show.

 _"I don't need your fucking cloud"_ said ChiChi under her breath, clicking and tossing more hoi-poi capsules in the air.

He wanted to be sensitive, he really did, but he could help her and time was sensitive damn it! He could save her father if only she'd let him. _"C'mon let's go, I'm helping you whether you like it or not."_ He grabbed her by the arm. BIG MISTAKE.

ChiChi twirled around and kicked him, right in the face with all her strength. Goku fell on the ground like a puppet that just got his strings cut off. He didn't defend himself, he let her vent her anger and frustration on him. She took out her Ox-tail Dao and stroke him across the face drawing blood. It was a strategic shallow cut, meant to intimidate more than it meant to hurt. _"Stay the fuck away from me, Goku or I'll fucking kill you"_ , she said seething in animalistic rage.

It amazed Goku. Just a few moments ago this woman was planting soft kisses on his face, making him the happiest being alive and now... she was drawing blood as if he was her mortal enemy. _"Why? Why do I have to stay away from you?"_ he demanded, he was done being sensitive. He wanted answers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dirt-bike appear out of the smoke. She ran up to it, go on it, and turned the engine on, ready to get the hell out of there.

Goku almost fought against himself for his next insensitive, slightly selfish move, but he had to know. _Why the hell was she so angry at him all of a sudden? What did he have to do with her father's demise?_ He dashed in front of the motorcycle and placed both his hands on the handles, stopping ChiChi from taking off.

 _"WHY?"_ He shot. Furrowed eyebrows, blood running down his cheek.

Furiously she stared off, heat coming down from her temples. She got up from the motorcycle and grabbed him by the collar and rammed her face against his making him fall backwards. She tried to take off, but Goku quickly got up and grabbed her by the waist taking her out of the bike.

 _"WHY?"_ He shot again, trying his best not to crush her with his anger. Gods, she drove him crazy. _"WHY?!"_ He shot as he fell on his knees still carrying her in his arms... _"Why..?"_ He asked one more time, even though he had her in his arms, he felt her slipping away. He pressed his face against her back in agony. Why was she pushing him away like that?

ChiChi's eyes teared up. Tears started falling against her will, _"Because... that was a blue arrow, Goku. That was Chief Kuma's arrow... the only person with access to that arrow is your fiancé... Bear..."_

Goku felt his heart sink, _"I had nothing to do with it, I swear... I swear it!"_ He said desperately. His hold on her soften into a hug and he further pressed his face against her back, _"I swear it. Please believe me"._

She wanted to believe him, she wanted his help. But she couldn't. She couldn't let her guard down again, look where it got her? She has to go back to being a Warlord, she needed to keep her people safe. She needed to find her Pa! She needed to fight for him. She took in a deep breath, _"Are you going to let me go?"_

Goku tightened his grip on her, _"I want to help you. I can help you!"_

 _"I don't need your help, Goku. I need you to let me go."_ She answered as she gently tried to pull his arms off her, but he wouldn't let her go. She took in another deep breath, _"Goku, I want to go find my father. Please let me go, please"_ , she pleaded.

And he released her.

ChiChi quickly got on the dirt-bike and took off speeding away into darkness, making her way back into the valley.

Goku felt miserable. He'd lost her. Somehow, he did something wrong along the way and lost her. He punched the ground in anger.

He stayed silent for a few minutes taking everything in, then he quickly got up and called out his cloud.

 _"KINTOOOOOO-UN!",_ he was going to help her, damn it. He was going to help Ox, all he needed was a heartbeat. If he could find Ox with a heartbeat, he could change their story. He would talk to Chief Oso, workout an agreement and everything would be okay.

He made up his mind, he was going to help ChiChi, never-mind his promise to Bear or the Bellypoke.

Forget promises, or honor. Goku was in love, and he was about to lose the woman he was so desperately in love with.

His golden cloud landed next to him, and he hopped on and zoomed off into the dark skies determined to win her back.

* * *

 **You guys are getting spoiled with all these new chapters! ;)**

 _As always, reviews are kindly, and very much appreciated! 3_

Ps, Ah my heart breaks for everyone in this one! :(


	13. The Shortcut

**ChiChi:**

It was a pitch black night and the light from the dirt bike didn't illuminate very far. She was unprepared, she had nothing but her sword at her side and a couple of throwing stars she always kept in her boot. She had a couple hoi-poi capsules left in her pocket, but she had no idea what they contained. Gypsy's radio was left at the bunker, _"Oh no! The radio!"_ she lamented. _Too late to go back now._ The only way to find her way back was to find the river, and travel down it's path. She travelled west for a few miles in her bike, at full speed. Soon she should run into the river. _Soon,_ she thought.

The path had a lot of hills, and so she stayed in the lower ground. If only she had more visibility she'd jump through those hills without trouble, but it wasn't the case so she had to be cautious and lay low.

Suddenly the clouds parted enough for the moon to shine ChiChi's path. She was able to look far enough ahead that she saw the river, glistening under the moon.

Gypsy wasn't exaggerating, the creek truly had turned into a wild river. The closer she got to it, the more it frightened her. She could hear it's loud noise, the water lapping violently and swirling about. A deadly sight. She imagined her wounded father, struggling for his life in that unstoppable flow. She shook her head, _Can't think that way, ChiChi! Don't you dare lose focus right now._ She neared the river by few meters and took a sharp left turn by swinging her bodyweight to the side and using her left foot on the ground as an anchor. She'd made it to the river, she was close.

 _Hold on a little longer, Pa. I'm coming for you… Just hang in there… just a little bit longer. I know you're still alive, I just know it._ Hope was the only thing keeping ChiChi together. She didn't dare examine the situation, she didn't dare use the logical part of her brain in this instance. If she did, she might come to the conclusion that her actions were futile and her father was most likely already dead. But she wouldn't do that. No, her father deserved better. Her only focus was her father, and finding him alive.

A loud pop disturbed her thoughts, as she watched the front tire of the bike disintegrate in the air making her lose control, the bike swiveled forward projecting her a few meters in the air and then crashing into the ground. By inertia she rolled around on the ground in great speed unable to stop the motion, until she came crashing full force against the side of an enormous rock. Half her face was gone.

ChiChi wanted to scream. _Was she really that stupid?_ _Did she really just blew a tire at this crucial moment when her father needed her most?_ She couldn't move. She tried, the pain was unbearable. The sting of the exposed flesh from her arms, legs and face was too much to bear. She felt her heart break into a million pieces, her father would die and there was nothing she could do about it. She moaned in frustration and anger, and hot tears started pooling around her eyes. As the salty tears started running down her exposed flesh, they felt like fire burning away at her.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ , she screamed in frustration and pain. If she had the strength to slice her own throat open for being so careless and stupid, she would.

Thankfully she couldn't move.

 **Goku:**

Goku was flying through the air at such a great speed that the rain falling on his naked skin was burning his face, he had to pull his forearm up to it to protect it.

 _"Oh Kami, she hates me! Please don't hate me, ChiChi. I will clear everything up and I'm going to help your dad. Where are you? Are you scared? Please don't be scared, I will fix this. I promise you, I will. Please believe me. I will find you and I'm going to fix everything. I have to find you. I have to find you..."_

Kinto-Un continued roaring through the dark skies, with an anxious Goku.

 _I just need a heartbeat. I need your father to have a single heartbeat and I can fix this. I just have to feed him a senzu-bean. Goku thought to himself._ Next, he felt around his waist, looking for said senzu-bean then he realized, he wasn't wearing the belt. He was not wearing his own clothes. ChiChi had changed his wardrobe, the senzu-bean was hidden in a small pocket inside his belt. He needed to go back to the bunker and get that belt, immediately.

 _"STOP!",_ he screamed urgently. _"Kinto-Un, we need to go back, take me back to the bunker, NOW!"_ In one fell swoop his golden cloud looped around and with jet-like speed started making it's way back to the bunker. Goku's heartbeat began to speed. He felt anxious. There was no time for these kind of mistakes, he needed to focus.

Kinto-Un was flying at a record-shattering speed, but Goku still felt like it was the longest ride of his life. _"HURRY, HURRY, Kinto-Un!"_ Goku yelled at his cloud in desperation _. I can't lose you, ChiChi. I just can't._

As he waited impatiently atop his cloud, not able to do anything for the time being he thought about ChiChi _._ He thought about their brief time together, the effect she had on him after only one day. The impulsive way in which the muscles of his face contorted into a smile whenever he looked at her. The way the sound of her voice made his heart beat dangerously fast. The way her eyes sparkled madly whenever he said nice things to her; that same sparkle which caused a strange feeling in his chest as if something melted and dripped happiness and euphoria onto the pit of his stomach. The electrifying sensation he felt through his body the moment their lips met for the first time. He could still smell her sweet, warm breath on him. The way she pressed her soft lips against his. He closed his eyes and thought about how much he needed to taste her, he needed to feel her sweet tongue on his. He needed her to want him again, he would do anything to have her pressed up against him, planting soft kisses on him.

His mind was made up, he would do anything for this woman. There were no boundaries, there was nothing he wouldn't do or give for her. There was nothing he couldn't protect her from. She was his, whether she agreed or not wasn't his concern at the moment. In his mind she was his.

When Kinto-Un arrived at the site, Goku was full of determination. He jumped off of Kinto-Un. He was soaked in water from the rain. He opened the latch to the bunker and jumped right in. He searched around for his belt and gathered things he might need. Within seconds he made a pile of things: a flashlight, his boots, his staff and the 2 senzu beans stashed in his belt. He changed the shirt and grabbed the belt and quickly tightened the straps around his waist. He threw the bo staff around his shoulder and put on his boots. He saw the radio in which ChiChi had communicated with her group earlier, thinking it might come in handy he grabbed it and clipped it on top of his belt.

He grabbed a flashlight and twirled it in the air as he took one last look at the room, in case he was missing anything. As he caught the spinning flashlight, his stomach grumbled. _"Damn it, not now"_ said Goku in frustration and annoyance. But the organ responded by growling even louder. He looked around to find anything quick he could just gulp down, to satisfy his bodily needs. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the carrot soup… He sighed.

 _"I hate carrots…"_ he scoffed as he grabbed the pot and lift it up to his lips. Slowly, he emptied the contents of the pot into his mouth. His tastebuds would never be the same. Another reason to like her, his ChiChi. She'd converted him. He liked carrots. No he loved carrots, and quite possibly ChiChi. He carelessly threw the empty pot on the floor, as he chew the last delicious morsels of chicken and carrots. _"I don't want to hear from you again!"_ he threatened his stomach.

With the flashlight in hand and feeling around his belt one last time, checking for the senzu beans he took off.

 **Bear:**

Bear laughed at the sight. " _That was too easy",_ she couldn't believe it. She felt so proud, and superior. Endorphins running through her veins… all she could do was gloat. _"The great fucking Banshee taken down by measly arrow…"_ She laughed. _"I even missed, I can't believe it!"_ She had to hold on to her sides, the emotions she was feeling too much for her body to bear. Her legs gave out and she lay on the floor laughing. The greatest enemy her tribe had ever faced, defeated by her… and her father's arrow. She looked up at the sky, the moon smiled at her. She felt validated, she was worthy of being Kuma's daughter. She had proven as much tonight. _"Daddy, you'd be so proud!"_ She closed her eyes for a moment when she opened them back up the moon had gone into hiding again.

All that was left to do was find her Goku, and tell him the great news. _Where was Goku?_ If he was supposed to be taking her, The Banshee out and she was laying down there pathetically sobbing. _Where was her Goku?_

She got up from the ground and put the strap of the bow over her shoulder and she began to take a few steps, trying to think of where her fiancé might be. _Maybe he's back at their camp? Maybe he's taking the army head on._ Many times he offered to take the entire army by himself. Perhaps she would find him there.

She thought about finishing her off, The Banshee. _But why should she? Why should she give her a nice, clean death when her father had suffered for days in his deathbed?_

 _No._ The Banshee would suffer the same fate as her father and Ox... a slow-burning death. _It's only fair,_ she thought.

She started sprinting, making her way to the Ox Kingdom. So giddy with pride and overconfidence she didn't realize she was being followed.

 **Goku:**

Goku had more or less studied the topography of the region. Not because he was studious, like ChiChi, but because he was a great tracker and he was getting ready for war. Besides he didn't need maps of places, he had his cloud. He'd observed the whole area from the skies and knew exactly where everything was in relation to Ox's Kingdom. He knew the creek curved and that it all lead to a larger body of water a few miles out of the Bellypoke plains. So he took a shortcut, to make up for the time he spent going back. He didn't bother following the river, by simply hearing it he could tell the river carried too much force and probably dragged Ox to the large opening, where all this water was headed. He was certain that's where he would find Ox.

He went up in the sky, much higher than usual to fly straight to the large opening of water. Flying straight past the storm clouds, he was so high up he actually was able to see the moon shine on top of all the gray, icy clouds. He thought about lighting and how he'd need it to find Ox. The flashlight he carried in his hand would not be enough. When he got close enough to the where the lake, or large opening was dumping all the water he decided to part some of the clouds. He created a current with his energy, being very careful not use any kind of electricity in his ki or use too much power. He just wanted to make an opening, not accidentally create another electrical storm. When he made a large enough opening to illuminate the lake, he flew lower in search of Ox.

A lot of debris swirling around the water. _Not a good sign_ , thought Goku. But he was an optimist and he wouldn't ever give up. Anything for ChiChi.

He used his pole to slowly move around some of the debris, and trees where Ox might be caught in or under. But nothing…

He floated on top of the swirling lake for a while, just searching. Trying to hear anything, smell anything that might help him find Ox.

Suddenly he heard a whimper, it was an animal whimper so he wasn't too excited. Still, if he could help the animal while he looked for Ox, he would. He lowered his cloud even more, and followed the whimpering noises. Out of the shadows created by the moonlight he started making out a shape.

It was a large silhouette… He got a little bit closer, and shun his flashlight at the large animal.

A pink dinosaur.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the pause there. I was deciding some things about the story before moving forward, but we're back on track.

R&R, please!


	14. Hidden Agendas

**Oso:**

 _"Oso! We can't find Bear anywhere! We've looked all over the village and there's no trace of her!"_ shouted Xiong, a Bellypoke warrior.

Oso wasn't ready for all the responsibilities coming at him full force. He tried to look strong, but he simply had no experience. Kuma's sudden death had thrown him into a level of responsibility he just wasn't ready for. So he stood silent, not knowing what to do or say. Silently breaking from within.

 _"What if she was taken hostage? By one of Ox's men? We have to find her! She's the last of the purebred, we can't lose her, damn it! She carries the blood of our legendary warriors!"_ Shot Urso, annoyed by Oso's inefficiency.

 _"Maybe we should wait for Goku… he can"_ began Oso, but was abruptly interrupted by a well-respected older member of the Bellypoke clan.

 _"Goku! Goku! Goku! That's all you can say boy?! Placing the fate of your people in the hands of a complete stranger!"_ shot the angry older man.

Everyone from the village stood motionless watching the scene take place. They were afraid, their leader was practically a helpless child, and their ally… a complete stranger who'd disappeared almost a full day ago.

 _"Do not leave the fate of the Bellypoke in the hands of a stranger with no real loyalty to our clan."_ The older man meant business, _"Now, let's talk in private. These matters shouldn't be discussed so openly to the village."_ He finished, as he motioned for everyone to follow.

They followed the older man to Chief Kuma's old hut. Where all the important meetings used to take place.

 _"Now, Oso obviously you have no idea what the fuck is going on, so I'm taking charge",_ said the bitter old man.

 _"W-wait a minute… It's tradition. No! It-it's the law for the next male in the lineage t-to take c-care of the people. I may be a bastard, and a half-breed, but I still carry the bloodline!"_ Oso stuttered, he didn't want the responsibility, but the older man was known for his bitter-savage ways. He, much like Kuma, still valued the traditional ways, the brute savagery of the first Bellypoke. In other words, the old man terrified him.

 _"So what? We just follow your orders and sit here like chickens and rot until this asshole, Goku, shows up and saves the day?"_ He said in a bitter tone and looked at Oso squarely in the eyes, then spat at his feet. _"Get your head outta your ass, I won't allow it."_

 _"B-but I! I'm charge! That's the law, until Bear gives brith to a male heir… I-I take care of everyone! I, not you, old man!"_ He managed to find strength in his speech.

 _"NO."_ Rebutted the old man. _"You're not fit to lead this war, you were never meant to."_

 _"NO ONE IS!"_ Shot a desperate Oso. _"NO ONE IS CAPABLE. We're outnumbered! The weather is fully against us! We don't have any real weapons… What exactly would you do differently than I?!"_

Xiong wiped the sweat off his face with his hand. _"What do you think Goku is going to do when he finds out we lied to him?"_

Oso felt vile and acids rising to the pit of his stomach. _"W-we lied to him?"_

Urso nodded, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

 _"When did we lie to Goku?"_ asked a paled, nauseous Oso.

 _"He doesn't know that the Ox King came here to have a peaceful meeting, hoping for a peace treaty. He doesn't know that we tried to assassinate him, several times. Do you remember what his conditions were to fight for us?"_ reminded Urso.

 _"He wouldn't kill anyone innocent… and if they decided to end things peacefully he would see to it that we met with the Banshee for a peaceful agreement… Did Kuma not tell Goku that Ox had already tried? Several times…?"_ Asked an unwillingly, innocent Oso.

 _"Kuma withheld a lot of information from our ally, Goku… and from you as well."_ Finished Xiong.

" _W-what information did Kuma keep from me?"_ asked Oso, fearfully.

The room became silent.

The old man reached for Kuma's belongings and took out a strange piece of metal with old drawings on it. Oso recognized the old scripture of the Bellypoke. The object was at least hundreds of years old. It was rusty and warped with brown and black stains on it. _"You can save this village. We don't need Goku. We need your sacrifice."_

Oso backed away from everyone, immediately. _"You're not serious?!"_

No one dared to answer.

 _"This is idiotic! Those are just legends! You want to sacrifice me for a stupid old tale? What is wrong with all of you?!"_ A horrified Oso suddenly became very aggressive.

 _"It's no tale, or legend. It's the reason we, the Bellypoke have survived throughout the centuries. The reason these fruitful lands and forest have belonged to us for centuries, and we will make sure it stays that way."_ Said the old man, more serious than ever.

 _"NO! Why me?! Why not you, old man?! I won't allow it, I won't do it. NO!"_ Shot an angry Oso, these men were serious. How could they do this to him? He was their brother!

 _"Because it has to be someone with the pureblood lineage running through their veins, who's a virgin and never had a kill."_ Smirked the old man. _"I am… unfit in all accords."_

Oso's mouth was agape. Suddenly the whole room was spinning. His whole world upside down.

 _"Why do you think Kuma kept you alive and by his side all this time? Don't you think it's strange he trained you to be his successor, yet he never allowed you to kill anyone or anything?"_ Asked the old man sardonically with arrogance. _"You were bred for sacrifice."_

Not one person in the room spoke up to defend him. Oso was alone.

 _"B-but Kuma was my mentor… and Goku! Why would Goku be here if his plan was to use me for a sacrifice all along?!"_ asked Oso in desperation. There had to be another way, Kuma was a father figure to him.

 _"Goku is quite possibly the strongest man…"_ Xiong began.

 _"Alive!"_ Interrupted the old man. _"He's the strongest man, alive."_

Xiong eyed the old man and continued after the rude interruption, _"He would be the perfect mate for Bear to produce offspring with, simply because he is the strongest man alive. He wasn't even part of the plan, but he just happened to be at our doorstep at the right time. Kuma saw it as a sign."_

Oso felt microscopic, like an insect getting ready to be squashed. Hot tears started forming in his eyes, and dripped around his youthful face. _"Then why have we been playing chicken as you so called it… why did you let me lead for a full day out there in the woods."_

 _"Because of Goku."_ Said Xiong. _"Clearly the man has some strange moral code he lives by, and if he knew of our plan he'd get in the way."_

 _"We also hoped he'd take care of things, and hoped there wouldn't be a need… for… "_ Urso couldn't say it. _"I had full faith in him, that he would take care of the Banshee… but as you can see he's forgotten about us."_

 _"And if he knew the truth about our ways, he wouldn't have agreed to do anything for us in the first place. So you see, it would always come down to you, brother."_ Xiong finished explaining.

 _"BROTHER?! You think we're brothers after all this?!"_ Oso's eyes red with tears and rage.

 _"YES, brother. This is the highest honor. You will set free all of the greatest warriors our clan has ever known… You can save us. We can win this war."_ Xiong tried to persuade Oso.

 _"There isn't a need for a war, you idiots! The Ox King himself has tried to get through to us. Why the fuck have we not signed the stupid treaty! Tell me, someone tell me why?! Someone explain to my stupid inexperienced ears why we haven't signed the damn peace agreement!"_ Shot an enraged Oso.

The old man slammed both fists on Kuma's desk.

 _"Hear me clearly boy, because I will only say this once. We will NEVER agree to that stupid treaty. WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE THE OX KING,"_ The old man walked over to where Oso was standing. He forcefully grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face close to him, _"That filthy delinquent took one of our purest, the most rare beauty. The strongest warrior in centuries and soiled her with his unworthy, miserable seed."_ He spat.

 **Gipsy:**

Gipsy wiped the cold, almost dried tears away from her face and continued waiting for ChiChi. She collected her backpack and started walking up the river slowly, to meet up with her friend. She was careful to lurk through the shadows, she didn't want to be seen or heard.

She walked about half a mile up the river and decided to rest for a bit. After all, she wasn't exactly sure which direction ChiChi would be coming from so she didn't want to walk too far up ahead.

The sound of a crash startled her. _"Awe crap!"_

 _ChiChi,_ she thought. She feared the worst. She followed the crash, still mindful to remain in the shadows.

She heard a female voice yell in agony. _Shit. That might be ChiChi!_ Sprinting stealthy as she could, she saw a dirt bike on the ground with smoke coming out of it. It was the dirt bike she'd left for ChiChi in one of the hoi-poi capsules.

Gipsy ran to the site and examined the motorcycle from afar, while remaining in the shadows. ChiChi wasn't in it… It seemed like the front tire had blown up and caused the crash. _But I checked it, damn it!_ She angrily thought. She had rigorously checked the tire pressure, and condition of the bike. In fact, she had rigorously checked every item she left for ChiChi. _Just what the fuck happened?_

Suddenly she realized what had happened. It wasn't even a question, she searched the area for a blue arrow. She couldn't make anything out from that far away. She moved closer, she leaned against a large rock and slowly peeked her head out to check for anyone who might be watching. Anyone with a bow an arrow, specifically.

But she found a pool of blood on the ground. She followed the trail… It was definitely a person, or someone covered in blood and swollen two-times their size. She heard the figure whimper in pain. _OH KAMI, IT WAS CHICHI!_

Gipsy ran up to her side, horrified. _Oh Kami, ChiChi what the fuck happened?!_ She didn't dare touch her, her flesh was completely swollen and exposed. " _Oh gods, kid what happened to you?!"_

ChiChi didn't move, she couldn't. " _Gipsy, my Pa… My Pa…"_ she cried out.

Only ChiChi could worry about her father, at a time like this. _"ChiChi, what happened?"_ asked Gipsy with grave concern.

 _"I don't know Gipsy. I was driving pretty fast, but I was careful. I didn't do any crazy stunts, like I usually do. I was just driving fast, I swear, nothing crazy it was all even ground! Suddenly I heard a pop and next thing I know I'm flying through the air, then rolling through the ground unable to stop… and then I just crashed… and I",_ she cried. _"Now I can't move."_

 _"Well you probably broke every bone in ya, kid… and you've swollen like a puffer fish…"_ She didn't dare mention she looked like raw meat at the supermarket and half her face was gone.

 _"Oh Gods, Gipsy it hurts so bad…. and my Pa.. he is going to die…"_ ChiChi cried out.

Obviously Gipsy couldn't move her at all, who knows what more damage she might cause if she even tried. She took out her radio, and pressed the large button.

 _"Guys, I need medical assistance, asap."_ She walked away from ChiChi. She needed to describe specifically just what kind of medical help she needed and she didn't want to scare ChiChi.

 _"It's bad we need to take ChiChi to a hospital. We need transportation. STAT!"_ She shot, as she waited for the other line to answer.

 _"Were are you?!"_ yelled a panicked voice through the radio. She didn't recognize who's it was.

 _"We're by the river, a mile up the forest… who is this?"_ Asked Gipsy at the voice in the radio.

 _"It's Goku."_ He answered.

Gipsy froze, she wasn't sure she could trust Goku after the events that transpired. _"No, Goku… I-I got this… Don't come over, one of our men will help us get her to a hospital."_ Answered Gipsy, almost in a whisper. She wasn't sure where ChiChi stood with Goku, but she didn't trust him anymore.

 _"Gipsy, just tell me exactly where you are. I can help, I have… some… medicine… that will help."_ He answered, _"The more specific you are, the faster I can find you and help ChiChi."_

 _Gipsy didn't answer._

 _"…please."_ Pleaded Goku.

Gipsy looked at ChiChi, she looked miserable and in pain. She might not even make it to the next hospital… she couldn't wait for one of her men. She would regret not taking up Goku's help. She sighed heavily. _"You know where the creek turns south?… we're right by the curve…"_ She said, not completely sure she was doing the right thing.

 _"Ok, I know where that is. I'll be right there."_ He answered.

Gipsy walked over to ChiChi and gave her a reassuring smile, _"Don't worry. Help is on the way."_

 **Goku:**

Goku clipped the radio back on his belt. He'd have to help the giant pink dinosaur some other time. _"I'm sorry, I have to go help someone else…"_ He said as he stared at the dinosaur's sorrowful eyes.

The dinosaur whimpered.

 _"I'm sorry, I have to go!"_ , Goku tried to take off, but the dinosaur reached out and grabbed him with his dinosaur fangs and threw him against a small waterfall.

 _"HEY! YOU JERK!"_ , yelled Goku flying through the air, across the waterfall and landing on solid ground in a small cave. He heard a cough, he turned around. It was OX!

 _"OX! You're alive!"_ , yelled Goku.

 _"Shh… you might want to keep it down son. There are people in this area, who clearly want me gone…"_ He said holding onto his chest.

Goku quickly took out one of the senzu beans from his belt. He handed the bean to Ox, _"Take this, it will make you better."_

Ox looked at the small green bean, with the help of the moonlight filtering through the waterfall.

Goku flashed the light from his flashlight on Ox's chest. He still had the arrow perforating his chest. _"Wait, we need to take this out, otherwise your body will not regenerate around it."_ He undid his belt and wrapped it around the point of the arrow and gripped it tight. _"You ready?"_

Ox nodded, _"Ready, as I'll ever be."_

Goku pulled the arrow out.

 _"AHHH!"_ whimpered Ox. Gohan the dinosaur peeked his head through the waterfall to check on OX. _"It's alright Gohan, he's just helping me out…"_

 _"Gohan?!"_ Asked Goku in surprise. _"That pink dinosaur's name is Gohan?!"_

Ox took the bean and popped it in his mouth, and nodded. _"Yup, ChiChi named him… sort of…"_

 _"OH KAMI, CHICHI!"_ Goku yelped, _"I gotta go Ox! You're going to be okay!"_

In one quick hop, Goku jumped out the waterfall and landed on Kinto-Un speeding away into the skies.

 _"I know I've asked a lot from you today, Kinto-Un, but please… please go as fast as you possibly can…"_ Goku pleaded, forming a protective x with his fore-arms, covering his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Back to back chapters **_because why the hell not?_**

You can see why I wasn't sure about posting these... I'm basically kissing goodbye a nice, fluffy simple story.

Alas, the can of worms has been opened.

 _Let the bloodbath begin!_


	15. Broken Promise

**A/N:** Special shoutout to _Generala_ & _Foxsqueen,_ for always reviewing! Even if it's to tell me I'm evil and going to hell.

I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS! Thank you!

 **Wow.** **These are getting harder to write.** Bear with me please!

 _*Btw, has anyone noticed that everyone's name from the Bellypoke clan is the word "bear" in different languages? I thought it was funny. More funny names at the end of this chapter, my latino followers will understand the reference.*_

Without further ado I give you,

 **Chapter 15, _Broken Promise._**

* * *

 **Goku**

Goku flew on his KintoUn to the location Gipsy informed him of through the radio. He flew low enough so he could spot them even in the darkness of the night. He kept a hand over his belt, securing the senzu bean he had for ChiChi. With the flashlight at hand he searched for them, moving closer to the ground. He heard Chichi's cries of pain revealing her exact location, within an instant Goku was by her side.

ChiChi was on the ground wailing in outbursts of pain. She didn't look like herself anymore, she looked like the roadkill you see on the side of the road. Seeing her like this was an affirmation of his feelings for her, it killed him to see her in that state. Being a fighter, he'd seen his fair share of mutilated bodies, but seeing the woman he loved agonizing in such a horrendous way was pure torture. He wanted to switch places with her, he wished so badly he could transfer her pain onto his body. He had failed the most important task, he'd resolved to protect her from anything and here she was agonizing in front of him.

 _"ChiChi..."_ said Goku, in a low worried tone.

The moment Gipsy saw the deep look of torment in Goku's eyes erased any doubts she had about him, and his feelings for her. He was crushed.

 _"She's been slippin' in and out consciousness... keeps passing out from the pain."_ Informed a puffy faced Gipsy. The woman looked depleted, it was clear she'd been crying the whole time. Sitting next to ChiChi holding her head, she looked to Goku with pleading eyes. _"Please help her, Goku"._

Goku went to their side and got down on his knees. _"We need to have her take the medicine before she passes out again"_ , said Goku in distress.

Gipsy's face became flushed with rage, _"What kind of medicine would cure this?! She needs a doctor and a medical staff! Help me take her to a hospital!"_

 _"Gipsy, you don't understand and it's a long story to explain, but please... Please believe me when I say that this medicine can cure all this. We just have to get it in her digestive system, somehow..."_ Explained Goku, trying to remain patient.

 _He's out of his damn mind_ , thought Gipsy.

Goku saw the look of disbelief on Gipsy, he became frustrated. _"There's no time to take her to a hospital. We have to act now, and we need to be fast."_ He said

 _"ChiChi?..."_ Asked Goku trying to get her attention, placing a hand on her forhead. She seemed dazed and lost in her pain. _"Chichi, are you able to swallow this pill?"_ He reached for the hidden pocket inside his belt and took out the medicinal bean. Next, he lifted ChiChi into a sitting position with the help of Gipsy, by holding her up by the shoulders and neck.

ChiChi looked at Goku and realized she was being moved, _"Goku what are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm here to tell you nice things so you'll want to have sex with me."_ He said jokingly, trying to distract her as he felt around her neck checking for blockage. In spite of being so close he could barely hear her.

 _"I don't want you to see me like this, I... I look hideous, I look like a monster..."_ She said in shame, she wanted to push him away but was paralyzed in pain and fear.

Goku smiled at her and finished checking her neck, it was broken. She would not be able to swallow the senzu bean. _"You don't look like a monster to me, you're just a little banged up is all…"_ He said, not wanting to scare her with the truth.

" _You should... Go. You should be with Bear... She's pretty..."_ Said ChiChi as she struggled to breathe. _"I'm nothing... Anymore."_

Goku's lips formed a smirk, _"ChiChi you're everything."_

 _"You don't mean it."_ She said, breaking down into a sob.

Goku was focused feeling around her stomach, he was going to have to improvise and was checking the location of her organs. _"You're going to tell me what I mean and don't mean now?"_ He gave her a playful look furrowing his eyebrows at her.

ChiChi began to cough out chunks of blood as Goku kept prodding her. _"Oh Gods, that's gross..."_

Gypsy couldn't handle looking at her friend in such a state and covered her face with both her hands and stood up and walked away, quietly sobbing, waiting for Goku and praying for a miracle.

Goku realized there was no way ChiChi would eat the senzu bean on her own. He'd have to wait until she passed out again, and make an incision directly in her stomach. _"I've seen way worse."_ He said to her, nonchalant as he gave her another comforting smile.

 _"What could be worse than this?"_ She looked at him, with disbelief waiting for an answer.

 _"My friend Bulma is allergic to bees, she got stung real bad one time by like ten bees... Haha worst thing I've ever seen in my life! It was pretty funny too!"_ He answered her with a smile.

ChiChi kneaded her remaining brow. _"Who the fuck is Bulma?"_ She was more jealous of this Bulma person than Bear, his fiancé.

 _"She's my friend."_ He said, not realizing she meant business.

 _"A friend huh? A girlfriend?",_ ChiChi coughed up more blood with her little outburst. She was getting riled up, but she was angry with jealousy and didn't care.

Goku then realized ChiChi was jealous, he couldn't help but feel glee. _"I think someone is jealous of my friend Bulma…"_

ChiChi, _"My friend, My Bulma… so she's yours now?"_

Gipsy watched all this take place, and glared at a smiling Goku. _"This flirty banter is real nice an' all, but you're getting sidetracked Goku!"_ She snapped.

Goku glared right back, "I'm waiting for her to pass out again, so we can ... Improvise." He said giving her the look of an accomplice.

 _"Oh..."_ She gave him an approving nod, _"Shouldn't be too long. She's getting pretty riled up."_

He nodded back. _"Yeah."_

ChiChi, way too caught up in her own feelings of jealousy didn't notice anything.

 _"Are you gonna go-"_ She began, but was cut off by her own coughs, _"save her village too?! Huh?! Are you gonna marry her too?"_ She coughed up more chunks of her insides. _"And not me?"_ ChiChi said as she broke down crying and began wailing in pain. _"You're just... I hate you!"_ She was pouting like a baby.

Goku just looked at her little jealous tantrum and kept smiling.

ChiChi was a mess. _"LEAVE. I want to be with my Paaa!"_ She said crying like a helpless child.

 _"Wow. Giving up that easy huh?"_ Asked Goku, instigating. _"That's not the ChiChi I met earlier who kicked my ass."_ He smirked while holding her neck gently with one hand.

 _"I don't care!"_ She coughed. _"Look at me! I just want it to be over! I'm practically dead."_ She sobbed. _"I just wanted to get married and have a cute baby, and now look at me! Who's going to marry me? All because of this stupid war, I'm fatherless and I'll never have a family of my own!"_ She wailed unconsolably and illegibly.

Goku continued to hold her and calmly watched her, _"Well Ox is alive so, that's not true. And as far as the marriage stuff, I'll marry you right now if you want."_ He answered most casually. _"Wanna get married?"_

 _"MY PA IS ALIVE?!"_ A rush of blood instantly left her unconscious. The surprise of knowing her father was still alive made ChiChi faint.

 _"Ok! She's fainted! Let's get to work."_ He said in a hurried voice.

Gipsy immediately went over to Goku's side to assist him, _"Is Ox really alive? Or did you just say that to make her pass out?"_ she asked.

 _"He's alive, but no time to explain. I need you make a cut on ChiChi's stomach as I put this bean inside it."_ Informed Goku.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Shot Gipsy in horror, _"No way am I going to do that!_

 _"Alright. Then I'll make the cut and you stick your hand in her stomach. Ever gutted an animal before?"_ He asked.

 _"I can't cut her open, Goku! She's my friend! She's like family!"_ She answered, exasperated.

 _"Well you're going to have to, otherwise we lose her."_ He said, completely serious. No longer the Goku who was flirting with ChiChi a few moments ago.

 _Oh Kami... Why me?_ She thought. _"Fine."_ Her feelings didn't matter, her friend needed her. _"Just tell me what to do."_

He laid down ChiChi who was unconscious, and lifted her torn shirt as he felt around her stomach once more. He made a line on her esophagus with his finger. _"Here, this is the spot."_

Goku grabbed ChiChi's Oxtail-Dao and pushed it on Gipsy's hand.

Gipsy looked at him anxiously, _"Ok... Quick and painless?"_ She looked into his eyes, unsure of herself.

 _"No, no! Slow and steady."_ He corrected. _"You got this. I'll hold the flashlight."_ He said reassuring her.

 _Damn it all._ She closed her eyes took a deep breath and leaned over to make an incision on ChiChi's stomach. Slowly she pricked the swollen skin and deepened the knife into ChiChi's stomach. The blood pooled, then dripped to her sides like an overflown river, she looked at ChiChi's face to detect any pain she was causing her, but ChiChi was still passed out, giving her the courage to continue.

Goku then took the senzu bean in his hand and crushed it between his fingers forming a small fist, "Okay, now take out the sword" With his free hand he grabbed the flashlight and placed it in his mouth to hold it in place. He inserted his hand holding the crushed senzu bean inside of her stomach, and emptied the contents of his hand inside a pouch made of flesh. He slowly removed his hand, as he kept the skin tight together with his free hand. Once his hand was completely removed he kept holding together the incision with his bloody hands. He needed to give the senzu bean time to take effect.

In mere seconds, the magical bean started healing ChiChi. Reconstructing what no longer was, mending bone, tissue and flesh leaving it good as new. Her swelling started to recede, exposing her beautiful, face. Goku smiled, he watched the flesh between his fingers heal itself. He traced a finger in the new flesh, where the incision was.

Gipsy watched it all take place in astonishment. _"What are you? Some kind of wizard?"_

 _"Haha no, that's just the power of the senzu bean. It's what I gave to Ox earlier."_ He answered her.

Gipsy smiled, _"So everyone is alive and well?"_

He looked at her, _"It sure looks that way."_ He smiled.

ChiChi opened her eyes, slowly looking as beautiful as ever, like some kind of fairytale princess with Goku and Gipsy watching over her. _"A-am I dead?"_ She stuttered.

 _"No, ChiChi you're not dead. You've healed."_ Goku answered her in soft, sweet tone. Everything was going to be alright.

 _"Then… How come I'm able to see Chief Kuma who IS dead?"_ She pointed at the figure behind Goku.

 _"Huh?"_ Said Goku as he turned around, but before he even had a chance to react, the figure struck him across the chest and sent him flying through the air, then landing in the river.

The figure menacingly walked over to the river, looking for Goku.

Gipsy immediately grabbed ChiChi by the arm and started running towards their Kingdom. _"C'mon, we gotta go get the boys!"_

ChiChi followed Gipsy, "What about the radio? Can't we just use the radio?"

"I don't think so ChiChi. Something isn't right they haven't been responding to my calls for a while." She said, moving in haste.

ChiChi continued to follow her, but then stopped and pulled her hand out of her reach. _"What about Goku… He saved us."_

 _"Goku is going to need all the help he can get."_ Said a serious Gipsy as she pointed towards the Bellypoke forest. Where the clouds had parted enough to let the moon shine on dozens of warriors she didn't recognize marching out of the shadows of the forest, dressed in garments from a different era.

 _"SHIT. Let's go!"_ , shot ChiChi heading straight for the Fry Pan mountains, while Gipsy followed.

 **Bear:**

Bear had reached the settlement of Ox's knights, she watched them all interact around the small fires in their camps. _No sign of Goku, everything looks peaceful. He must not be here…_ She thought.

She knew who the main threats were, the superior knights. She had a few arrows left, if she played her cards right she could take out the key players in Ox's army. She took out her bow, and an arrow and slowly walked closer. She was standing so close she could actually make out some of their conversations.

 _"So what do y'all think is happening with ChiChi and that spiky-haired kid? It's been a while… an' we haven't heard jack-shit from 'em."_ Said one of Ox's men.

 _"I bet they're fucking."_ Responded one man, with a sly smile. _"That's what I would be doing. Shit, five minutes alone with Chi, I'd fuck her."_

The men all laughed.

 _"Imma tell her you said that, she's goin' to castrate your ass!"_ , joked one of the men.

 _"Bitch please, like you all hadn't thought of it. She walks around in those tight little pants, bossing everyone around… it's hot!"_ The man said as he tilted his head backwards laughing with gusto.

 _"Yeah, that guy was fucking hot. I'd fuck him, if I was ChiChi I'd be on my knees sucking him dry right now."_ Said a female knight, joining in on the fun.

 _"She's right. Hell, I'm straight and I'd fuck him!"_ One more man joined in.

 _"Calm down there, YAOI!"_ , rebutted the most vocal of them, as they all laughed in unison.

This is not at all what Bear wanted to hear. Their sick, perverse jokes and vulgar laughter made her blood boil, she wanted to end them all, not just the key warriors. But she was too angry to rationalize her next move. She placed the head of the arrow on the bow, and pulled back it's end against the arrow's string, causing pressure. She pointed the arrow at the loud man, who kept gushing on about ChiChi. Ready to strike, she made eye contact with him and smiled.

He looked at her and the jovial expression disappeared from his face, his mouth agape.

Her smile grew wider as she saw the look of panic on the man's face. An abrupt prick on the side of her forehead made her lose concentration. She looked to her left peripheral, all she could make out was a knife in hand, pricking her temple.

 _"I would think twice before releasing that arrow, sweetheart"_ , said one of ChiChi's knights as he poked her with his knife. _"You're not very smart, are ya? Comin' into the wolves den."_

She heard static noises coming from behind her, the man had a radio.

 _"Guys! ChiChi needs medical assistance asap!"_ , said the voice on the radio.

The message caused enough of a distraction for Bear to jab her bow on the guy's crotch. He released her and fell on the ground in pain. Next, Bear kicked the radio from his hip, and smashed it with her foot. She climbed on top of him and wrestled him for his knife.

If she let this guy live, ChiChi would get the help she needed and she wasn't about to let that happen.

The men around the campfire where getting closer, she couldn't let them receive the message. She punched the knight in the face and broke her arrow with his face, she used the pointed edge to jab his throat.

Blood spilling out of his neck like a fountain.

The men watched in horror as one of their own was mutilated, and surrounded Bear in a mob.

The knights gathered around their dying friend and held him as he died.

The man with the sly-smile went up to her and pulled her up by the hair, _"You're going to pay for that."_

 _"That's Bear… Kuma's daughter."_ Said one of the knights.

 _"I don't give a fuck."_ Said the man, as he spat on her face.

Bear wiped the spit off her face and tried to choke him, but he gave her that sly smile she'd become familiar with and laughed. _"My girlfriend chokes me harder than that, bitch."_

He yanked her by the hair again, and grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back in a painful hold.

 _"My fiancé, Goku, will kill you for that."_ She said angrily, while she struggled to stand.

 _"Aww, did he tell you he'd love you forever and ever too? Did he say you were his first? Is he your knight in shinning armor?"_ He mocked.

Then Bear realized, Goku never said he loved her. He only promised to marry her. _"He promised he'd marry me and he will keep his word."_ Said Bear, confidently.

 _"Yeah, well. Where the fuck is he? Where's prince charmin'?"_ He continued to mock.

She didn't give anymore answers, she didn't have them.

 **OX:**

He held the body of the child losing life in his arms. _"Who did this to you Oso?"_

Oso opened his eyes and looked at Ox, _"My own brothers…"_

 _"What? Why?!"_ asked Ox befuddled.

 _"As a sacrifice… they opened the gates to the other world, with my soul… Ox… you need to stop them."_ The child was more worried about his village, than himself. _"MY people… they're not to blame… please help them."_

Ox nodded, _"I'll do my best son."_

 _"They only have… until sun… rise."_ Said Oso, gasping for air. _"Survive."_ And he drew his last breath.

Ox held the child close to his chest and placed him in a makeshift bed.

He looked through the hut, looking for answers. In a desk, he saw pages scattered across he looked through them. They were in Bellypoke script and he didn't understand it, but he knew someone who might. He grabbed the pages and folded them up and secured them underneath his pants and belt.

As he walked out of the hut, he heard footsteps. He looked back, a familiar old face.

 _"I told you never to show your face here again, Ox."_ It was the old bitter man, his late wife's father.

 _"I promised Milk, I would never retaliate against you… but this… this has gone far enough. You've claimed the life of an innocent child."_ Ox answered as he stared down the old man.

 _"She can burn in hell for all I care, I lost my daughter the moment she ran off with your filthy, delinquent ass."_ He said, bitterly.

 _"She tried to come back… She wanted you to be a part of our family, she wanted you to meet your granddaughter and you wouldn't let her…"_ Said Ox, clinging to nostalgia, trying to make the old man understand.

 _"That piece of trash isn't my blood."_ He spat.

His words burned. _"She looks just like her… If only you'd meet her…"_ Said Ox, with tears welling up.

 _"I don't give a fuck who that whore looks like. She's trash."_ The old man spat.

 _"OcSatan, she's your granddaughter…"_ He pleaded one last time.

 _"THAT BITCH IS NOT MY BLOOD!"_ He grabbed Ox by his shirt and pulling him close. _"May she rot in hell with her whore mother."_

Something inside of him snapped. His paternal instinct kicked in. _"I'm sorry."_ Ox lamented.

 _"For what? For carrying that evil piece of trash into this world? Don't worry, I've taken care of it",_ he laughed. _"If I'm lucky enough, her mother will end her HAHAHA"_

Ox reached for his back and grabbed his axe. _I'm sorry Milk, I'm breaking my promise to you._

OcSatan, the bitter old man watched OX, _"You don't have the guts… in 20 years, you've never had the guts…"_

 _I'm sorry Milk._

 **Ox swung his axe hard and steady.**


End file.
